Divagations sur la saison 2
by CoccinelleMenthol
Summary: Voilà comment la saison 2 aurait pu se passer entre Julia et Michael si ceux aux commandes de la série avait décidé de garder Michael comme personnage. Il s'agit de la traduction de 'Ramblings about season 2' que quelqu'un m'a demandée.
1. Chapitre 1

La représentation fut un succès. Même si tout portait à croire qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais, le résultat était bel et bien là. Karen était incroyable, Julia ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'une fille avec aussi peu d'expérience et aussi peu de temps pour répéter ait aussi bien réussi sa performance. La dernière chanson rencontra elle aussi un grand succès. Tout le monde applaudit, tout comme Eileen le voulait. Mais Julia ne pouvait toujours pas se débarrasser de sa nausée. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

Alors qu'elle était en train d'essayer de surmonter cette soudaine nausée, elle ne remarqua pas l'agitation en coulisse. Les sirènes d'ambulance la ramenèrent bien vite à la réalité. Ivy avait apparemment ingéré quelques pilules, ou plutôt trop de pilules à en juger par son état, et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'obligation de l'amener à l'hôpital. Tom avait l'air dévasté, Julia ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et sauta dans l'ambulance avec lui.

"Tom, est-ce que ça va ?"  
"Comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller ? J'aurai dû le voir venir. Sam m'avait dit qu'elle prenait trop de pilules and je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. J'ai même empiré la situation en lui disant qu'elle serait Marilyn ce matin et en ne disant rien quand Derek a finalement choisi Karen. Tout son monde est en train de s'écrouler. Etant l'un de ses plus proches amis j'aurai dû faire quelque chose."  
"Oh Tom... Personne ne peut dire que c'est ta faute. On avait déjà beaucoup à faire. Tu ne peux pas être partout."  
"J'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute."  
"Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu es un bon ami. Et elle a de la chance de t'avoir. Tout ira bien, tu vas voir."

Il enfonça sa tête dans la paume de ses mains et Julia le serra dans ses bras sur tout le reste du chemin. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir si négatif. Ils auraient du être en train de célébrer leur succés, et non dans une ambulance à s'inquiéter pour Ivy dont l'état semblait de plus en plus critique.

* * *

Après un certain temps à patienter en silence dans la salle d'attente, la mère d'Ivy vint finalement leur apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Ivy allait s'en sortir, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que toutes les substances toxiques soient expulsées de son système et elle irait bien.

"Elle va s'en sortir." Tom répéta. Il avait l'air tellement soulagé, même si on pouvait encore voir quelques larmes dans ses yeux. Sam était assis à côté de lui, tous les danseurs les ayant rejoint à l'hôpital. Ils étaient tous soulagés. Tom regarda autour de lui en cherchant Julia du regard mais il ne parvint pas à la trouver. Il se tourna vers Sam.

"Où est Julia ?"  
"Je pense qu'elle est allée aux toilettes. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien."

Tom se leva soudainement de son siège et se précipita vers la porte des toilettes. Il commençait à s'inquièter pour sa meilleure amie. "Julia, tu es là dedans ?" Alors qu'il disait cela, elle sortit des toilettes and s'assit par terre juste à côté de la porte par laquelle elle venait d'apparaître. Tom s'assit à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre lui.

"J'ai encore vomi, Tom. Je ne vomis jamais." Elle le regarda avec des yeux effrayés. Ils commençaient à penser tous les deux la même chose. _Pas depuis la fois où j'étais enceinte de Léo._

"Oh mon dieu... Tom, si ça se trouve je suis enceinte."  
"Tu ne peux pas l'être, tu m'as dit que Frank ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants. C'est pour ça que vous étiez en train d'adopter."  
"Il ne peut pas avoir d'enfants..."  
"... mais Michael peut."

Elle arrêta de le regarder, elle ne pouvait pas supporter le jugement dans ses yeux. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, voir le jugement dans les yeux de son meilleur ami la fit se sentir encore plus coupable. Peut-être encore plus qu'en regardant Frank.

"Tu es vraiment mal barrée."  
"Peut-être pas. Peut-être que je ne suis pas enceinte. Peut-être que c'est juste dû au stress."

* * *

Julia était maintenant dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôtel de Tom, en train d'attendre qu'il revienne avec un test de grossesse. Celui lui donna un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Que ferait-elle si ce test s'avérait positif ? Frank ne le supporterait pas. Il était déjà difficile pour lui d'essayer de lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait alors qu'il la voyait travailler tous les jours avec Michael, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elle portait son enfant. Michael serait dans sa vie pour toujours.

Tom revint, mettant un terme à toutes ces pensées. Dans quelques minutes elle pourrait arrêter d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et se concentrer sur le vrai.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient que le résultat apparaisse, Tom attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie.  
"Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, rappelle-toi que je t'aime."  
"Je sais."

Négatif. Le test était négatif. Elle n'était pas enceinte.  
Tom laissa s'échapper un gros soupir de soulagement et la regarda avec un grand sourire. Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle aurait dû être heureuse, elle avait imaginé cette option dans sa tête et c'était celle-là qui aurait dû la rendre heureuse. Cela voulait dire que son mariage avec Frank avait encore une chance. Cela voulait dire qu'une fois Bombshell terminé, elle n'aurait plus jamais à revoir Michael. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçue, et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Tom ne comprendrait pas non plus. Elle se força donc à sourire et annonça qu'elle allait faire un tour. Elle avait besoin d'air, de temps pour réfléchir.

* * *

Frank finit par entrer dans la chambre. Julia l'attendait anxieusement, essayant désespérément de trouver quoi lui dire. En vérité elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, ce qu'elle voulait faire, son esprit n'avait jamais été aussi clair. Elle ne savait juste pas comment lui dire. De toute façon il faudrait bien qu'elle le fasse un jour. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer sa vie en vivant dans le mensonge.

"Salut." Il lui sourit, ayant l'air heureux.  
"Salut." Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et les mots sortirent finalement de sa bouche. "Frank, j'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Une ombre traversa son visage et il fronça les sourcils. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, sachant que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas vraiment lui plaire. A vrai dire, il attendait ce moment depuis un certain temps maintenant.

"J'ai vomi hier, plusieurs fois. Je pensais être enceinte." Les yeux de Frank s'écarquillèrent. Elle pouvait lire la surprise sur son visage, ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait, mais elle continua avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. "Je ne le suis pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que cela m'a amenée à réfléchir... J'aurai dû être heureuse de ne pas être enceinte, tu sais que cela n'aurait pas été le tien." On aurait dit qu'elle venait juste de lui donner un coup de poing. Elle pouvait bien voir qu'il souffrait à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait Michael, même si ce n'était pas toujours une mention explicite. "Le truc c'est que... je n'étais pas heureuse parce que cela voulait dire que je devais recommencer d'essayer de réparer notre mariage. Cette grossesse aurait été une porte de sortie pour moi, et je pense que je devrais saisir cette opportunité même si finalement il s'avère que je ne suis pas réellement enceinte. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je dois le faire. Je sais que c'est moi le problème, crois-moi... Je sais. Je suis celle qui a installé toute cette tension dans notre mariage, je suis celle qui n'arrête pas de te demander de la surmonter, et pour tout ça, je suis désolée. Je ne peux juste pas continuer à faire ça. Ma valise est prête, j'ai réservé un train plus tôt pour moi, je sortirai mes affaires de la maison avant que Leo et toi n'arriviez. Dis-lui que je l'appellerai."

Et elle arrêta de parler. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant qu'il réagisse. Elle avait réussi à rester calme pendant tout ce qu'elle avait à dire mais son esprit n'en était pas moins en pagaille. Tous ces sentiments commençaient à être trop pour elle. Quoiqu'elle dise, elle avait été sa femme pendant dix-huit ans. Mais il ne dit rien, son regard était vide, comme s'il était encore en train d'essayer d'intégrer les informations. Peut-être que c'était mieux qu'une grande scène. De toute façon elle ne pourrait pas gérer une grande scène, pas maintenant en tout cas. Elle se leva donc, prit sa valise et partit, regardant une dernière fois l'homme qu'elle avait aimé pendant si longtemps avant de fermer la porte.


	2. Chapitre 2

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois que Frank avait vu Julia. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit et il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Elle ne pouvait pas juste mettre un terme à 18 ans de mariage en cinq minutes. Ils avaient besoin d'en parler. Il avait déjà essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais son téléphone était éteint. Il grimaça à l'ironie de tout ça. Il y a quelques semaines il était celui qui ne voulait pas décrocher son téléphone. Maintenant il était celui essayant désespérément d'entrer en contact, et il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mériter ça. Il était furieux. Il était censé être le parfait mari !

C'est pourquoi il se rendit à l'appartement de Tom, pensant qu'il pourrait y trouver sa femme. C'était l'endroit le plus probable où elle aurait choisi de rester. Donc il était là, frappant à la porte, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop énervé. Il était venu pour une confrontation et pas question de faire demi-tour.

Tom ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Il avait l'air vraiment surpris de voir Frank.  
"Salut, Frank. Comment ça va ? Julia n'est pas avec toi ?"

Maintenant c'était au tour de Frank d'avoir l'air surpris. Pourquoi Tom penserait-il que Julia serait avec lui ? Il n'avait même pas l'air de la couvrir, il avait juste l'air surpris.  
"Non, je pensais qu'elle s'était installée chez toi."  
"Pourquoi elle se serait installée chez moi ? Quelque chose s'est passé ?"  
"Elle m'a quitté."

Tom ouvrit grand la bouche et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Pourquoi Julia quitterait-elle Frank alors qu'elle travaillait si dur pour sauver son mariage ? et plus important encore, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Il s'écrasa dans le canapé et invita Frank à faire de même d'un signe de la main.

"Quand ?"  
"La semaine dernière, à Boston."  
"Et elle ne t'a rien dit à propos de là où elle allait ?"  
"Non."  
"Tu ne lui a pas demandé ?"  
"J'étais un peu pris de court. Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout."  
"Mais si elle n'est pas chez moi, où est-elle ?"  
"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais comment ça se fait que tu ne savais pas ? Normalement vous êtes toujours en train de prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre toutes les cinq minutes !"  
"C'est un peu le bazar en ce moment... Avec Ivy et tout ça..."  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Ivy ?"  
"Tu n'as pas entendu ? Elle a pris trop de pilules pendant la dernière représentation et tout le monde se demande si elle devrait rester dans la production ou pas. Tout le monde en parle !"  
"Je n'ai plus de contacts avec le spectacle... tu te souviens ?"

L'expression de Tom changea soudainement. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé que Julia avait vraiment quitté Frank. C'était tellement bizarre. Il regarda Frank plus attentivement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir réussi à dormir beaucoup. Il avait vraiment l'air crevé.

"Désolé. J'ai l'impression que c'est en partie ma faute."  
Frank fronça les sourcils, il n'arrivait pas à voir où Tom voulait en venir.  
"Je n'aurai pas dû les laisser réengager Michael Swift."

Frank ne pouvait pas supporter la mention de ce nom. Autrefois son ami talentueux, maintenant la source de tous ses problèmes. En fait il n'avait jamais vraiment été son ami, juste quelqu'un de poli qui venait parfois boire quelques verres avec eux. Frank pouvait comprendre pourquoi maintenant, comment veux-tu être ami avec le mari de la personne avait qui tu as longuement eu une liaison ? Mais il ne pouvait pas juste être furieux contre Michael. Bien sûr que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas bien. C'était même impardonnable. Mais ce que Julia avait fait n'était-il pas pire ?

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as agi comme tu le devais en vue des circonstances. Julia aurait dû faire pareil... Mais pourquoi tu parles de ça ? Tu penses qu'elle m'a quitté pour aller avec lui ?"  
"Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça mais... tu devrais vraiment savoir qu'il y a plus entre eux que juste du désir. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense."

Frank avait l'air abattu. Il n'était pas aveugle, ce que Tom était en train de lui dire, il le savait déjà. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait compris. En un sens c'était bien car cela voulait dire que sa femme ne jetait pas leur mariage aux orties pour une chose complètement insensée, comme tu le ferais avec les choses auxquelles tu ne tiens pas vraiment. Mais d'un autre côté c'était douleureux, vraiment douloureux. Elle était tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Elle cherchait cet excitant sentiment qu'elle avait en présence de Michael mais plus en présence de son mari. Ils l'avaient au début, mais cela avait fini par se dissiper. Maintenant il ne pouvait pas voir comment le récupérer, comment la récupérer.

"Donc tu penses qu'elle est chez lui."  
"Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives-"  
"Il faut que j'aille là-bas."

Il s'extirpa soudainement du canapé avec un air déterminé sur le visage, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Tom se leva aussi, avec un peu moins de détermination que Frank.

"Je viens avec toi. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé et je ne veux pas que tu défigures l'un de nos rôles principaux avant le spectacle."

Frank sourit à cette pensée et attendit que Tom attrape sa veste et son téléphone. Il savait que Tom était plus préoccupé pour Julia que pour Michael. Il pouvait voir qu'il était un peu vexé de ne pas avoir appris plus tôt ce qu'il s'était passé. Julia était censée être sa meilleure amie.


	3. Chapitre 3

Frank et Tom n'échangèrent aucun mot sur le chemin de l'appartement de Michael. Ils étaient trop occupés par leurs pensées. Ils n'avaient pas compris que ce qu'il se passait entre Julia et Michael était aussi sérieux et ils en souffraient tous les deux. Dans l'ascenseur ils échangèrent finalement quelques regards.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand il ouvre la porte ?" Tom demanda.  
"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée." Frank fixa son regard sur les portes de l'ascenseur, attendant qu'elles s'ouvrent.

Quand elles s'ouvrirent enfin, ils sortirent tous les deux et entendirent des voix venant de plus loin dans le couloir. Un rapide coup d'oeil les fit stopper net. Ils firent tous deux un pas en arrière. Michael était devant la porte de son appartement avec son fils dans ses bras et sa femme devant lui, le sac du petit garçon sur l'épaule. La discussion n'avait pas vraiment l'air plaisante.

"Michael, on en a déjà parlé. Tu es le seul à blâmer ici ! Si tu avais pensé à Artie plus tôt, peut-être que tu ne serais pas dans cette situation."  
"Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir mon fils !"  
"Je sais. C'est pour ça que je te l'ai amené ce week-end, mais tu ne peux pas en attendre plus de ma part."  
"Monica, s'il te plaît..." Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, la suppliant avec ses grands yeux tristes bleu translucide, mais elle ne se fit pas avoir, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait à leur famille.  
"Non Michael, je ne peux vraiment pas. Maintenant passe-le moi, on a un avion à attraper."

Il s'exécuta à contre-coeur, n'ayant aucun autre choix, mais son coeur se brisa lorsqu'il vit les grands yeux bleus de son fils plein de larmes le regardant de par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère alors que celle-ci laissa Michael planté là, avec plus rien. Derrière lui il n'y avait qu'un appartement vide où il ne pouvait plus supporter de passer toutes ses nuits seul. Mais pour être complètement honnête la femme qu'il aurait voulu trouver dans cet appartement n'était pas Monica, mais plutôt la femme qui occupait tout son esprit, cette rousse qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, cette incroyable femme qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la vision surprenante de Tom et Frank s'approchant de lui.

"Frank ? Tom ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

Frank et Tom se regardèrent, se demandant quoi dire et qui le dirait. Finalement Tom fit le premier pas, puisqu'il était le plus calme des deux. "On se demandait si par hasard Julia... euh... ne se serait pas chez toi ?"

L'air de surprise dans ses yeux était encore plus grand qu'au moment où il les avait d'abord vu dans le couloir. Pourquoi penseraient-ils quelque chose comme ça ? Il y avait visiblement quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas et il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était bon ou mauvais.

"Non. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?"

Ils étaient tous les trois debout devant la porte et on pouvait sentir l'embarras dans l'air. Frank n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots. Avec Tom cela n'avait pas été si compliqué parce qu'il savait qu'il était de son côté, du moins sur ce point en particulier. Mais avec Michael c'était complètement différent. Avec lui, c'était admettre qu'il l'avait perdue, et probablement parce qu'elle l'avait choisi lui. Cependant, s'il voulait que cette visite soit utile, il devrait probablement faire preuve d'honnêteté.

"Elle est partie."  
"C'est-à-dire ? Elle a quitté la ville ? Elle a quitté la production ?" Michael n'allait pas rendre ça plus facile pour Frank.  
"Elle m'a quitté, Michael. Content ?"  
"Bien sûr que non, je... je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et toi et Léo, vous semblez être ce qui la rend heureuse." Il était en train de mentir bien évidemment. Il était en train d'expérimenter beaucoup de sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer et la joie aurait bien pu être l'un d'entre eux, même s'il n'était pas sûr de tout ce que cela impliquait vraiment pour lui. Elle avait quitté son mari, cela ne pouvait être qu'un bon signe. Mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'était pas venu vers lui ? Il s'aperçut soudainement que Tom et Frank étaient en train de le dévisager et il les invita à entrer. Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir dans le salon.

"Et tu ne sais pas où elle est ?"  
"Tu penses vraiment qu'on serait venus jusqu'ici si on savait ? Tu es bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir !" Frank commença à perdre son calme.  
"Je suis désolée, Frank. Vraiment."  
"Tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai rien à cirer. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça. Je suis venu ici pour retrouver ma femme et visiblement elle n'est pas là donc on ferait mieux d'y aller."

Frank et Tom se levèrent et se tournèrent pour partir. Mais Michael ne pouvait pas juste rester là à se demander ce qu'il s'était passé, alors il tenta sa chance.

"Attendez... Est-ce que je peux... venir avec vous ?"  
"Même pas en rêve ! Tu ne-" Mais Frank ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase car Tom, qui avait été très discret jusque là, l'interrompit.  
"Oui."  
Frank se tourna d'un seul coup vers Tom, abasourdi.

Michael profita de sa confusion pour défendre sa cause. "S'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas avec elle, je veux être là. Avant d'être autre chose, on était amis, tu sais ça, Frank. Ce qu'on a fait était idiot et on est tous les deux d'accord sur ce point-là." Encore un mensonge. Deux même. Ils n'avaient jamais commencé en étant amis et il ne regrettait en aucun cas ce qu'il avait fait. Même s'il n'arrêtait pas de dire le contraire, ses sentiments pour Julia étaient sincères. De toute façon Frank n'avait pas l'air convaincu du tout. Qui le serait ? Il essaya une autre approche. "Si tu me laisses venir avec vous, je promets que ce sera la dernière fois que je la verrai. Laisse-moi juste avoir cette dernière fois."

Frank n'était toujours pas très convaincu mais il accepta quand même, puisqu'il avait de toute façon atteint un point où rien ne pouvait être bien pire. Un peu plus d'étrangeté ne le tuerait pas. Et peut-être que Julia serait plus enclinte à dire toute la vérité si tout le monde était là pour pointer du doigts les parties où elle pourrait mentir, puisque chacun connaissait une différente partie d'elle.

Cependant le problème d'où chercher était toujours là. Frank décida donc à contre-coeur de demander à Léo. Il savait que son fils était au courant du lieu où se trouvait Julia, puisqu'il lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander parce qu'il ne voulait pas le placer au milieu de tout ça, mais maintenant il ne voyait plus d'autres options.

Ils revinrent tous les trois dans la maison des Houstons et trouvèrent un Léo qui n'arrivait pas à croire l'association de son père et de l'amant de sa mère. Il ne put pas résister longtemps contre un tel déploiement et laissa rapidement tomber sa tentative de rétention d'informations.

"Elle est chez un vieil ami d'université, Will... quelque chose. Je peux vous y amener si vous voulez."  
"Will... Truman ?" Frank n'arrivait pas à le croire.  
"Oui c'est ça ! Tu le connais ?"  
"Oh oui, malheureusement. Il me déteste du plus profond de son être."

**Petite référence à Will & Grace pour ceux qui connaissent. Donc attendez-vous à voir débarquer Will et Jack en guest-stars dans les prochains chapitres. J'essaierai de les traduire demain. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez en attendant ! Et puis c'est assez long à traduire, donc j'espère que vous appréciez !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Will alla voir qui venait de sonner à la porte. Il n'attendait personne, ou du moins personne d'assez civilisé pour utiliser la sonnette. Ce n'était donc probablement pas pour lui mais vu que Julia était dans la douche, la lourde tâche de s'extirper du canapé pour ouvrir la porte lui revenait.

Il fut surpris de voir Léo mais encore plus de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Trois hommes se tenaient derrière lui. Il reconnut Frank, même s'il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'est-à-dire il y a environ 18 ans. Il reconnaîtrait toujours l'homme qui avait creusé un aussi grand fossé entre lui et sa meilleure amie. C'était sa faute si Will n'avait pas pu voir Julia depuis si longtemps. Avant que Frank n'entre dans sa vie, Julia et lui étaient toujours au courant des moindres faits et gestes de l'autre. Et puis après lui plus rien. Mais peut-être que c'était pour le mieux. Comme ça ils avaient tous les deux pu construire une famille et mettre un terme à cette bizarre relation de co-dépendance qu'ils avaient. Il avait "épousé" Vince et adopté deux enfants. Elle avait finalement réussi à se faire un nom à Broadway et à élever un fils qu'elle adorait. Même si sa famille était en train de s'écrouler, elle avait été heureuse. Il en était sûr. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas pardonner à Frank de les avoir éloignés l'un de l'autre.

"Frank."  
"Will."  
Ils ne se serrèrent pas la main. Juste un simple hochement de tête.  
Will regarda les deux autres hommes, n'ayant aucune idée de qui ils pouvaient bien être.

Tom fit un pas en avant et lui serra la main. "Je suis Tom, le partenaire d'écriture de Julia."  
Will lui sourit, il avait enfin la chance de rencontrer son remplacement.

Michael fit lui aussi un pas en avant et tendit sa main en direction de Will. "Michael." Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Il n'avait pas vraiment de statut officiel.  
Mais Will n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus d'informations. Il savait exactement qui Michael était. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu sous l'effet de la surprise. Voir Frank avec Michael avait en effet de quoi surprendre. Mais il serra quand même la main qui lui était tendue.  
Michael perçut tout de suite la sympathie qui se dégageait de l'expression de Will. Il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de trouver un peu bizarre le fait que cet homme semblait tout savoir de lui alors que de son côté il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être ce Will.

"Je suis désolé mais Julia ne veut vraiment pas parler pour le moment." Il se tenait devant la porte, en bloquant l'entrée.

Frank était sur le point de s'énerver et de commencer à hurler sur cet insupportable avocat qui faisait probablement tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Julia ne change pas d'avis pour ce qui était de quitter son mari. Il était sûrement content qu'elle se soit finalement débarrassée de lui, mais Frank ne pouvait pas laisser tomber sans se battre. Tom le sentit et l'interrompit.

"On veut juste voir comment elle va et lui demander ce qu'elle compte faire. Elle n'a parlé à aucun d'entre nous depuis Boston et on est un peu inquiets. On tient tous à elle."

Will les examina, essayant de voir s'il devrait les laisser entrer ou pas. Tom avait l'air honnête et il n'avait visiblement que des bonnes intentions. Frank avait l'air un peu plus enervé mais c'était assez logique, Julia devrait bien lui parler un jour ou l'autre de toute manière. Il méritait au moins ça. Pour ce qui était de Michael par contre, il était plus difficile de voir pourquoi il était vraiment là mais son air desespéré finit de convaincre Will de les laisser entrer.

Les trois hommes s'assirent dans le canapé, Tom au milieu, et Léo alla chercher des boissons dans le réfrigérateur.

Will les fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'ils attendaient tous Julia. "Julia est dans la salle de bain, je vais la chercher."

Il partit donc dans la salle de bain et le salon devint tout à coup bien silencieux. Tom ne pouvait pas le supporter et essaya donc de lancer la conversation. "C'est un appartement sympa."  
Frank et Léo suivirent son exemple. "En effet. Ca n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qui je suis venu. C'était il y a une éternité."  
"Maman m'a dit qu'elle vivait ici avant."  
"Oui, elle y a vécu pendant quelques années avec Will."  
Mais ils furent interrompus par des cris venant de la salle de bain. Apparemment Will et Julia avaient oublié que les murs de l'appartement étaient vraiment fins.

_"Will, il n'y a aucune chance que je sorte de cette douche !"_  
_"Tu dois en sortir ! Je t'ai laissée te cacher ici pendant une semaine mais il est temps de sortir et d'aller leur parler."_  
_"Pas question."_  
_"Oh que si."_  
_"Lâche-moi, je suis nue !"_  
_"Je t'ai vu nue des centaines de fois, Jules. Cela ne m'arrêtera pas. Prends cette serviette et sors de la douche, je t'amène tes habits."_

Michael était de plus en plus gêné. C'était déjà déjà désagréable d'être dans la même pièce que tous ses gens le jugeant et avec qui il ne pouvait pas échanger un seul mot, mais en plus il était en train d'essayer de comprendre les termes exacts de la relation que Julia avait avec Will et ses conclusions ne le réjouissaient pas vraiment. Il y avait le fait que Frank avait l'air de détester Will, le fait qu'il vivait avec Julia avant qu'elle épouse son mari, le fait qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle était dans sa douche, le fait qu'il l'appelait Jules, un surnom qu'il pensait être le seul à utiliser... Tout ça le rendait jaloux, même s'il n'avait aucun droit de l'être. Et penser au fait que Julia était nue derrière cette porte ajoutait d'autres sentiments à ceux qu'il ressentait déjà, faisant de sa tête un encore plus grand bazar.

Finalement elle sortit de la salle de bain en short et avec un des vieux T-shirts de Will, ses cheveux mouillés trempant tout l'arrière de son T-shirt. Elle avait l'air vraiment différente de la femme assurée avec tous ses foulards et accessoires qu'elle était dans la salle de répétition, mais ils l'avaient déjà tous vue comme ça. Ils faisaient tous partie de son cercle proche, de ce cercle à qui elle devait des explications.

Elle alla déposer un bisou sur la tête de Léo et lui parla calmement. "Peut-être que tu pourrais aller te promener avec Will."  
"Bien sûr." Il n'avait jamais été très bavard, et de toute manière il commençait à trouver l'ambiance un peu trop tendue à son goût.

Will attrapa son manteau tout en mimant du bout des lèvres : _'Ca va aller ?'_  
Julia hocha la tête. De toute façon elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha de manière à ce que ses lèvres soient à quelques centimètres de son oreille. "Je n'ai même pas besoin de l'entendre chanter." Il bougea légérement pour partir mais revint à son oreille. "Petite coquine*."  
Ils avaient toujours eu leur façon de parler et cela leur revenait peu à peu. Cela lui avait beaucoup manqué.  
Il finit par s'en aller avec un sourire entendu sur le visage, suivi par léo.  
Julia sourit. Elle avait son approbation.

Michael n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de lui dire à l'oreille. S'il avait entendu il n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi jaloux. Les voir aussi près l'un de l'autre avait juste déclenché quelque chose en lui. C'était assez bizarre car il n'avait jamais été jaloux. Avec sa femme cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes, mais avec Julia...

Une fois la porte fermée, Julia s'assit dans le fauteuil face au canapé. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Surtout quand elle devait parler aux trois en même temps. Elle ne pouvait même pas poser ses yeux sur Michael. Elle savait bien qu'elle serait alors submergée par une montagne d'émotions et ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour ça. Elle regarda Tom avec un air paniqué et il comprit tout de suite.

"Michael et moi allons vous laisser parler. Vous avez probablement besoin d'être seuls. On sera juste dehors."

Ils sortirent tous les deux, fermèrent la porte derrière eux et s'asseyèrent par-terre à côté des portes d'ascenseur.

"Tu penses qu'elle va s'en sortir ?" Michael demanda.  
"Je pense, oui. Will est un très bon ami."  
Michael fit probablement une tête bizarre à la mention du nom parce que Tom se mit à rigoler.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant ?"  
"Tu ne serais pas jaloux, par hasard ?"  
"Pas du tout !"  
Tom le regarda d'un air moqueur.  
"Peut-être un peu. Et alors ?"  
"Tu ne vois pas qu'il est gay ?"  
"Il est gay ?!"  
"Bien sûr ! Vous les hétéros vous ne faites vraiment pas attention aux détails..."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir un homme qui avait l'air assez heureux. L'homme en question s'arrêta à la vue des deux personnes assises à côté de sa porte.

"Oh mon dieu ! Peter, Paul and Mary ! Le génial Tom Levitt est à ma porte !"

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent. Il n'était pas habitué à un accueil si enthousiaste. Maintenant c'était au tour de Michael de rigoler.

"Je suis Jack McFarland, auteur, compositeur, chanteur, danseur, acteur et comique." Tout en disant ça il s'inclina en avant.  
"Wow, je suis impressionné." Tom se leva et Michael fit de même, essayant de ne pas rire trop fort. Ils se préparèrent à lui serrer la main mais Jack les embrassa sur les deux joues.

_"Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Tu sais bien que je pense à Léo !"_

Apparemment les murs de la salle de bain n'étaient pas les seuls murs fins du bâtiment et Julia l'avait oublié.  
Jack regarda derrière son épaule, soufflant d'un air exaspéré.  
"Oh, Julia a toujours été la reine du drame. Tout comme Will..." Il rigola à sa petite blague.  
"Vous connaissez Julia ?" Tom s'étonna.  
"Bien sûr ! Je suis le meilleur ami de Will, ce qui voulait dire avoir à vivre avec Julia toujours dans les parages il y a un certain temps. Elle est seulement de retour depuis une semaine et c'est comme si quelqu'un les avait déjà recollés ensemble avec de la glue extra forte. La femme de Will est de retour, et elle est toujours aussi insupportable." Il leva les yeux au ciel en disant cela. "Et elle ne veut même pas regarder mon nouveau spectacle. Mais je suis sûr que vous, ça vous intéresse. Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire une représentation rien que pour vous." Il leur montra la porte en face de celle de Will, mais une fois encore la voix de Julia les coupa.

_"Tu peux arrêter de toujours tout ramener à Michael ?"_

"Oui Tom, pourquoi ne le suivrions-nous pas ? Je suis sûr que son spectacle est super."  
"Je n'en doute pas."  
Ils suivirent donc Jack dans son appartement, pas vraiment intéressé par le spectacle auquel ils s'apprêtaient à assister mais plutôt par le fait de ne plus pouvoir entendre la dispute qui faisait rage de l'autre côté du hall.

*Je sais plus trop dans quel épisode de Will & Grace (je pense que c'est celui où Grace organiser l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Helen et Will celui de Rob) mais tout le monde arrête pas de dire à Grace "you little minx", et je pense que ce serait la traduction française.


	5. Chapitre 5

Vingt minutes plus tard Will et Leo revinrent de leur promenade. Ils avaient consciencieusement évité le sujet qui était pourtant au coeur de leurs pensées. Will ne connaissait pas Léo assez bien pour en parler et Léo avait une intuition comme quoi Will raconterait tout ce qu'il dirait à sa mère. Elle avait en effet l'air encore plus proche de cet ami de longue date que de son partenaire d'écriture, ce qui était assez surprenant pour Léo parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. C'était dommage d'ailleurs car Will aurait fait un parfait oncle.

Ils étaient sur le point de pousser la porte de l'appartement quand ils entendirent quelqu'un chanter (s'il était possible d'appeler ça chanter) dans l'appartement d'en face. Will fronça les sourcils et réalisa soudain ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Jack était en train de se passer. Et à en juger par la durée de leur promenade, les pauvres personnes dans l'appartement de Jack avaient déjà dû en supporter beaucoup. Will fit volte-face et ouvrit brusquement la porte d'en face.

"Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Jack s'arrêta de chanter, il se tenait dans une position assez acrobatique et plein de choses à plumes et de couleur vive jonchaient le sol. Il regagna une position plus normale et se tourna vers Will, exaspéré d'avoir été interrompu.  
"J'ai rencontré Tom Levitt dans le couloir." Tom profita du fait que Jack ne le regardait plus pour faire un signe de la main vers Will, lui demandant de l'aide. Michael, de son côté, avec l'air assez amusé par tout ce qu'il se passait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un spectacle aussi mauvais mais aussi marrant en même temps. Cela lui avait permis d'oublier pour quelques instants le bazar qu'était devenu sa vie et de juste rire un bon coup. "Donc j'ai décidé, puisque tu ne me permets pas de le montrer à Julia, de lui montrer... Jack 2012 !" Il sauta en l'air et attrapa une pancarte avec un 12 pailleté dessus qu'il brandit devant son oeil gauche, montrant deux doigts de son autre main à côté de son oeil droit. Depuis 2006 c'était devenu assez compliqué de mimer le nom de ses spectacles mais il avait toujours plein d'idées brillantes.

Léo dévisagea cet excentrique qu'il avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois, puisqu'il débarquait toujours dans l'appartement de Will alors que Léo était avec sa mère. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que quelqu'un comme lui avait réussi à vivre sans aucun problèmes majeurs. Cela le rendait assez confiant quant à son futur à lui, même s'il était sûr qu'il ne serait jamais aussi confiant que Jack.

Tom profita de l'interruption pour se lever. "On ferait mieux d'aller voir où en est Julia."  
"Mais vous n'avez pas encore vu tout le spectacle !"  
"On reviendra..." _Ou pas_. Il ne le dit pas à haute voix mais ils le pensaient tous.

Ils commencèrent donc tous à quitter l'appartement de Jack, pendant que celui-ci était en train de marmonner quelques choses très gentilles sur Will et son impolitesse, ajoutant une petite remarque comme quoi en plus il était grassouillet (comme toujours). Mais, alors qu'ils débarquèrent dans le couloir, Frank qui avait l'air très en colère quitta l'appartement de Will avec Julia sur ses talons. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que tout le monde les regardait.

"Tu es incroyable !"  
"Moi ? Au moins moi je ne pense pas avoir de sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre !"

Ils remarquèrent soudainement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire. Finalement Frank concentra son regard sur sa main gauche et enleva l'alliance qu'il portait toujours, puis il entra dans l'ascenseur, suivi par Léo et la porte se referma sur eux dans un grand silence.

Julia retourna dans l'appartement de Will et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter. En voyant cela, Michael ne put pas résister longtemps et alla rapidement s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui caressant le dos avec sa main pour la réconforter. A ce moment-là, la chaleur qu'il dégageait était la seule chose qui pouvait la faire se sentir mieux. Elle fit donc taire toutes les protestations que lui hurlait son esprit et reposa sa tête contre son torse, pendant qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le canapé. Ses bras étaient maintenant autour d'elle et elle se sentait enfin en sécurité.

Tom regarda cette scène avec un air désapprobateur mais pensa que ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour commenter. Ce n'était le meilleur moment pour rien du tout à vrai dire. Il ferma donc la porte, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Il était maintenant seul dans le couloir avec Will. Un sourire embarrassé apparut sur son visage.

"Bizarre façon de se rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Will lui rendit son sourire. "En effet... Je t'inviterai bien à entrer mais il semblerait que je sois à la porte. J'avais oublié ce que c'était que de partager un appartement avec Julia."  
"C'est vrai qu'elle peut être un peu envahissante parfois."  
Ils rièrent tous les deux.  
"Un café ça te tente ?"  
"Oui, pourquoi pas."

* * *

Julia s'était endormie. Michael pouvait voir les traces des larmes qu'elle avait versées sur ses joues à elle et sur son T-shirt à lui. Il savait que c'était en partie de sa faute et cela l'attristait. Il repoussa doucement les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient son visage et il sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Elle était magnifique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce moment était réel et non simplement un autre de ses fantasmes. Bien sûr elle finirait par se réveiller et le repousser de nouveau, mais en ce moment-même elle était dans ses bras et elle avait l'air en paix. Ses bras étaient engourdis mais il ne voulait pas les bouger par peur de la réveiller.

Elle finit par se réveiller par elle-même et fixa ses yeux sur lui. Elle avait l'air perdue, comme quand tu te réveilles dans un endroit qui n'est pas ta chambre et que cela te prend quelques minutes pour te souvenir d'où tu es.  
"Michael ?"

Elle se libéra de son étreinte et se redressa. Tout lui revenait. Sa conversation avec Frank avait été horrible. Elle avait pensé après Boston qu'ils arriveraient à s'en sortir sans grosse dispute mais apparemment cela n'avait pas été possible. Elle se souvint de toutes les choses horribles qu'il lui avait dit. Elle les avait sûrement méritées mais cela n'en était pas moins blessant. Elle se souvint d'avoir perdu son calme et de lui avoir répondu, ou plutôt hurlé dessus. Elle se souvint des têtes embarrassées de tout le monde sur le pallier et de Léo au bord des larmes. Elle essayait de faire de son mieux pour rendre cela plus facile pour lui mais il n'y avait rien à faire et c'était douloureux.

"Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure."  
"Ne le sois pas."

Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, se perdant dans le bleu de leurs yeux. Leurs yeux avaient toujours communiqué plus que leurs bouches. Ils pouvaient y lire l'amour qu'ils se portaient mais ils ne l'admettraient jamais. Après un moment à se regarder ils ne pouvaient plus résister et ils se penchèrent tout les deux en avant, lentement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils s'embrassèrent, timidement pour commencer puis plus passionément. Il y avait cette attraction entre eux qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à surmonter.

Mais Julia, une fois encore, se recula, même si c'était visiblement douloureux pour elle.

"Trop tôt ?"  
Elle hocha la tête.

"Tu veux que je parte ?"  
Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

Il se leva donc à contre-coeur et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et il comprit que ce n'était pas la fin. Ce n'était en aucun cas un adieu. Il n'avait plus peur de passer cette porte. Il la reverrait bientôt.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Julia regarda son reflet dans le miroir au dessus de la cheminée. Elle était complètement perdue. Elle toucha ses lèvres délicatement avec ses doigts, elle pouvait encore le sentir. Et elle pouvait encore entendre les mots de son mari : _au moins moi je ne pense pas avoir de sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre_. Elle ne le pensait pas, elle le savait.


	6. Chapitre 6

Une heure plus tard Will et Tom revinrent du café et trouvèrent Julia affalée dans le canapé en train de regarder la télé avec un bol de glace dans les mains. Cela avait presque l'air d'un jour normal. Ils s'asseyèrent chacun d'un côté, s'enfonçant confortablement dans le canapé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?"  
"Beaucoup de pubs avec quelques émissions au milieu."

Ils étaient consternés par la nullité de ce qui passait à la télé pendant la journée. Heureusement qu'ils avaient de la glace.

Quand cela devint évident qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment intéressé par ce qui se passait sur l'écran, Tom finit par poser à haute voix la question qu'il se posait depuis une heure silencieusement dans sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Michael tout à l'heure ?"  
Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Julia finisse par lâcher : "On s'est embrassés."  
Tom et Will tournèrent tous les deux leur tête vers elle mais elle était encore en train de fixer l'écran.

"Et ensuite ?"  
"Ensuite je l'ai repoussé et il est parti." Maintenant elle regardait ses pieds.  
"Tu as encore l'impression de tromper Frank." Tom conclut.  
Elle le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux. "Oui."

* * *

Tom dormit sur le canapé cette nuit-là. Son petit-ami passait la semaine chez sa soeur et il n'avait aucune raison de passer la nuit dans son appartement vide alors qu'il pouvait être là pour Julia. Il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé mais il savait que sa présence était suffisante.

Il fut réveillé par l'odeur délicieuse d'oeufs et de bacon flottant dans l'appartement. Apparemment Julia l'avait aussi sentie car, alors qu'il se levait, elle fit son apparition dans le salon avec une tête encore endormie. Pendant que Will remplissait leurs assiettes, ils allèrent tous les deux s'asseoir à table.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferai si mes amis n'étaient pas d'aussi bons cuisiniers !"  
"Tu mourrais sûrement de faim."  
"Ou alors tu deviendrais énorme à cause de toute la glace et du nutella que tu mangerais."  
"Hey... Je ne suis pas si mauvaise en cuisine... Je peux faire de la salade."  
"Mais est-ce que tu mangerais de la salade tous les jours ?"  
"Peut-être pas... Mais dans ce cas vous allez devoir m'apprendre à cuisiner."  
"Jules... tu es une cause perdue. Mais tu peux toujours commander quelque chose par téléphone." Ils se mirent tous à rire.

Julia avait réfléchi pendant la nuit. Elle avait finalement fait la paix avec le fait qu'elle devait aller de l'avant, et cela voudrait probablement dire vivre toute seule. Elle trouvait cette perspectice effrayante mais c'était devenu une étape inévitable de sa vie. Elle était allée chez Will parce que c'était l'endroit où elle s'était toujours sentie le plus à la maison mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre dans cette illusion. Rester chez Will, c'était reculer, et elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui pouvait aller de l'avant en reculant. Cette semaine avait été une brève halte et elle en avait bien profité mais maintenant il était temps de retourner à sa vie. Il n'y avait plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle à Will.

"Will... Je voulais te dire que-"  
"Je sais, chérie."  
"C'est vrai ?"  
"Oui."  
"Et ça ne te-"  
"Pas du tout. Tout ira bien pour moi et tout ira bien pour toi aussi. Je peux te promettre ça, Jules."

Tom les regarda s'étreindre amicalement, un air perplexe sur le visage. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Il avait ressenti exactement la même chose la veille au soir. Will et Julia arrivaient à raccourcir toutes leurs conversations, rendant impossible pour une autre personne dans la pièce de comprendre quoique ce soit. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de le faire exprès, c'était plutôt comme si leurs cerveaux étaient connectés et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de phrases complètes pour comprendre ce que l'autre essayait de dire. C'était assez incroyable.

Elle se tourna finalement vers lui.  
"Est-ce que je peux m'installer dans ton appartement pour quelques jours, Tom ? Juste le temps de me trouver un endroit et un avocat. On pourrait travailler sur les changements que Derek veut qu'on apporte à Bombshell."  
"Bien sûr que tu peux t'installer chez moi ! Ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi, et de toute façon tu as déjà les clés."  
"Et pour l'avocat moi je peux t'aider, ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine mais j'ai un ami très sympa et très bon dans ce qu'il fait."  
"Oh Will, je ne pense pas pouvoir jamais te remercier assez..."  
"Et bien tu pourrais commencer par me trouver quelques tickets pour Bombshell une fois que cela se jouera à Broadway..."

Elle sourit à la pensée d'arriver à faire jouer Bombshell à Broadway. Eileen avait l'air assez confiante mais Derek, étant assez dur à satisfaire, voudrait qu'ils réécrivent une centaine de fois toutes les choses qui n'avaient pas eu l'effet voulu sur le public. Cela leur prendrait beaucoup de temps. Avec un peu de chance Eileen arriverait à gérer Derek. Mais retourner travailler sur le spectacle voudrait aussi dire retourner travailler avec Michael, et l'une des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver de réponses la nuit dernière était comment se comporter en sa présence. Elle voulait être avec lui mais sans se sentir aussi coupable.

Comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées, ce dont Tom était persuadé après avoir vu leur façon d'interagir, Will choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de Michael ?"  
"Je ne sais pas vraiment..."  
"Si je peux te donner un seul conseil c'est de ne pas te soucier de ce que pensent les gens. La vie est courte, tu devrais en profiter au maximum. S'il te rend heureuse, n'hésite pas !" Alors qu'il disait cela, il pouvait voir l'air désapprobateur de Tom. Ils en avaient parlé au café et c'était vraiment la seule chose sur laquelle ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Peut-être était-ce parce que Tom avait une sorte de fidélité envers Frank que Will n'avait pas. Ou alors de plus hautes valeurs morales. "Mais je ne suis pas un expert, tu le sais bien. J'ai fait ma part de choses stupides."

Elle ne répondit pas, elle n'avait rien à dire. Il avait raison, ce qui l'embêtait le plus était le regard des autres, ce qu'ils penseraient d'elle si elle se mettait à sortir avec quelqu'un trois minutes après avoir mis un terme à son marriage, surtout si c'était avec l'homme qui en était la cause. Elle pensait être au-dessus de tout cela mais il était clair maintenant qu'elle ne l'était pas. Et cela lui prendrait un petit moment avant de pouvoir surpasser cela, même si elle était prête à essayer pour lui.


	7. Chapitre 7

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait traduire plus vite et cela illumine ma journée ! C'est donc du gagnant-gagnant ! =)**

Alors qu'elle tournait les clés dans la serrure de ce qui pourrait bientôt être sa nouvelle porte, Julia tourna son regard vers Léo. Elle ne voulait pas rater sa réaction face à son nouvel appartement. Elle ne pouvait l'acheter que s'il l'aimait. Mais Léo ne montrait aucune émotion et, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il avait juste l'air de n'en avoir rien à cirer. Cependant Julia n'était pas vraiment du genre à laisser tomber. Elle garda donc son sourire enthousiaste et continua la visite en lui montrant chaque pièce, tout en parlant de tous les meubles qu'elle pourrait y mettre, même si elle savait bien que cela lui prendrait une quantité considérable de temps avant de réussir à tout meubler. Faire d'un appartement vide une maison accueillante ne serait pas une tâche facile, mais elle était confiante car elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amis prêts à l'aider.

Ces derniers temps son entourage avait été plutôt supportif, même Derek avait offert de l'aider, ce qui avait d'ailleurs été une surprise. Frank avait finalement admis qu'elle avait besoin de s'acheter un appartement et après beaucoup de négociations avec leurs avocats elle avait eu le droit d'utiliser leur argent. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire que cela avait été aussi dur. Après tout elle avait toujours été celle rapportant l'argent à la maison, Frank n'étant qu'un professeur qui avait arrêté de travailler pendant un certain temps. Mais évidemment il était toujours possible d'argumenter en disant qu'elle était responsable pour la fin de leur mariage et que cela lui enlevait donc pas mal de droits. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait essayé de ne pas trop s'énerver en suivant la procédure, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire car elle n'avait jamais pu supporter les procédures.

Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à obtenir l'approbation de Léo sur l'appartement qu'elle avait déniché. Mais il avait toujours cet air complètement inexpressif, sans aucune trace d'intérêt.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu aimes ?"  
"Ce n'est qu'un appartement vide, maman. Pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir ce que j'en pense ?"  
"Je veux que tu sois heureux, et pour ce faire je veux que tu te sentes bien dans l'appartement que je vais acheter."  
"Tu sais ce qui me rendrait heureux."

Oh oui, elle le savait. Léo s'était mis dans la tête que ses parents allaient se remettre ensemble, qu'ils étaient juste en train de traverser une passe difficile. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de penser ça, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il continue à espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais.

"Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu l'as quitté. Tu t'es démenée pour qu'il revienne et qu'il reste, et puis après tu as juste tout envoyé en l'air !"

C'était le vrai problème, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne comprenait pourquoi elle avait quitté Frank. Pour être honnête, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle le comprenait elle-même. Elle avait juste senti que c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, comme s'il n'y avait aucune autre alternative. Elle ne pouvait plus s'imaginer mariée à Frank, peu importe combien elle avait essayé pour Léo. Boston avait juste été le catalyseur.

"C'était devenu trop tendu entre nous. Tu le sais bien. Tu étais là. Je ne pouvais pas juste revenir sur ce que j'avais fait."  
"Mais vous y travailliez. Papa sait que ce que tu as fait n'était qu'une stupide erreur. Votre mariage est plus fort que ça."  
"Chéri... tu ne sais pas ça."

Il la regarda avec un air bizarre, se rappelant du baiser dont il avait été le témoin entre sa mère et Michael, le baiser qui était la cause de tout cela.

"Est-ce que tu quittes papa pour Michael ?"

La question la prit au dépourvu. Elle savait que tout le monde sa la posait, ils n'étaient juste pas assez courageux pour la lui poser directement à elle. Et elle était contente qu'ils n'aient pas ce courage parce qu'elle avait peur de ce que pouvait bien être la réponse. Parfois elle se disait que c'était possible que ce soit le cas, mais elle repoussait toujours cette pensée, espérant de tout son coeur que ce n'était pas le cas. Quelle sorte de personne cela ferait d'elle ?

"Non."  
"Est-ce que tu vas... _voir_ Michael ?"  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _'voir'_ ?"  
"Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

Une fois encore elle le savait. Et une fois encore elle était surprise qu'il soit aussi direct. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Avec Tom elle savait qu'elle aurait pu éviter la question, il ne voulait pas trop la pousser dans ses retranchements, craignant qu'elle puisse alors se renfermer. Mais avec Léo elle savait qu'elle lui devait la vérité, ou au moins une partie de la vérité.

"Je ne suis pas sûre."  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire _tu n'es pas sûre_ ?! Tu l'envisages sérieusement ?!" Il était visiblement furieux. Maintenant elle pouvait voir son visage se remplir d'émotions. Il n'était plus ce jeune homme inexpressif qui était entré dans l'appartement quelques minutes plus tôt. Maintenant il était juste un enfant qui commençait à réaliser que ses parents ne se remettraient probablement jamais ensemble. Ses larmes commençaient à embuer sa vision. "Tu as dit qu'il n'allait pas... tu as dit qu'il n'allait pas... tu l'as dit quand vous l'avez viré, tu l'as dit !"

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Même s'il commença par résister, il finit par la laisser faire. Son coeur se brisa à la vue de toute la peine qu'elle était en train de causer à son fils.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je le verrai."  
"Mais tu n'as jamais dit que tu ne le verrais pas non plus."

Et elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle ne pouvait plus mentir. Elle se contenta de reserrer son étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment. Après un certain temps Léo arrêta de pleurer et il recula d'un pas, se libérant des bras de sa mère.

"Si tu veux vraiment un nouvel appartement, c'est le bon."  
"Je le pense aussi."

Ils regardèrent tous les deux autour d'eux, essayant d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait leur vie future, mais ils se frottèrent tous les deux à un mur d'incertitude. Julia finit par sortir son portable et composa le numéro de l'agent immobilier.

"Je vais prendre l'appartement."  
Elle était en train de sourire.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Désolée du délai, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment... Mais continuez à commenter, cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! =)**

Sam passa à l'appartement de Tom tôt dans la soirée et fut surpris d'y trouver Julia. Tom n'avait pas encore eu la chance de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais une fois que cela fut fait Sam n'avait l'air d'avoir aucun problème avec le nouvel arrangement entre Tom et Julia. Il était même resté pour dîner et ils étaient désormais tous les trois dans le canapé en train de regarder un film. Mais Julia pouvait sentir qu'elle était de trop et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne voulait surtout pas perturber la vie de son meilleur ami. Elle décida donc de leur laisser l'appartement pour la soirée, même si elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Ils protestèrent un peu mais finirent par la laisser partir, contents de pouvoir enfin être seuls.

Elle se retrouva donc toute seule à arpenter les rues de New York sans aucun but. C'était assez agréable. Le fond de l'air était encore chaud, rappelant à tout le monde à quel point la température avait été insoutenable ce jour-là, mais on pouvait quand même sentir une brise fraiche. La ville était toute illuminée et on pouvait entendre les gens rire. Apparemment leur joie était communicative car Julia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle regardait en l'air, elle se rendit compte que ses pieds l'avaient menée à l'immeuble où habitait Michael. Sans trop y réfléchir, elle décida de suivre l'étrange instinct qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici et poussa la porte du bâtiment avant de monter les escaliers menant à son appartement.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se tenait devant sa porte. Elle réarranga ses cheveux et frappa doucement dessus. Elle était encore en train d'essayer de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle était en train de faire ou à toutes les raisons qu'elle avait de ne pas le faire, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de faire exactement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle était toujours dans ce mode de non-pensée et elle n'hésita donc pas une seule seconde avant de planter un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Julia ?" Michael n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait juste de se passer. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela en ouvrant la porte. Bien sûr dans ses rêves tout cela était déjà arrivé une centaine de fois mais il y avait normalement une énorme différence entre ses rêves et la réalité.

"Salut." Elle lui sourit tout en continuant à le fixer.  
Tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de se fixer du regard sans rien dire, Julia comprit qu'elle devrait probablement expliquer pourquoi elle était là. Mais puisqu'elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle n'avait aucune explication à fournir.  
"Je passais dans le coin et..."

Il rigola, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être dans ce quartier si ce n'était pour se rendre chez lui, mais il sentit que ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour le lui faire remarquer. Alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de se regarder, plantés devant sa porte, un petit garçon apparut derrière Michael et tira sur la manche de son père. "Papa, t'es en train de rater le film."

Julia ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Artie soit là. Cela ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit que Michael pourrait ne pas être seul. Mais c'est probablement ce qui arrive quand on arrête de réfléchir.

"Je... Je devrai y aller... Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec Artie."  
Il considéra le fait de la laisser partir pendant un instant mais c'était trop douloureux. Julia à sa porte était une rare opportunité et il se détesterait pour ne pas l'avoir saisi. De plus, il avait encore un week-end entier pour passer du temps seul avec son fils, Monica ayant finalement accepté de le laisser avoir Artie un week-end sur deux. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais c'était mieux que rien.  
"Non... reste. Tu pourrais regarder le film avec nous."  
Tout comme lui quelques secondes plus tôt, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'en aller. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait le cran de revenir de si tôt.  
"Tu es sûr ?"  
"Evidemment. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Artie ? Ca te va si mon amie Julia regarde le film avec nous ?"  
Le petit garçon hocha la tête et courut vers le canapé. Si cela voulait dire que son père revenait regarder le film avec lui alors cela ne lui posait aucun problème.  
"J'espère que tu aimes Disney..." Apparemment Michael n'avait pas réussi à convaincre son fils de regarder autre chose.

Elle rentra et il ferma la porte derrière elle.  
Ils s'asseyèrent sur le canapé, avec Artie au milieu dans une tentative désespérée de ne pas se toucher. Mais, alors que le film avançait, leurs jambes se rapprochèrent peu à peu, Artie s'étant assis en tailleur sur le canapé, n'offrant aucune protection à ce niveau-là. Quand leurs genoux se touchèrent, Julia frissona et elle pouvait sentir que cela avait eu un effet tout aussi fort sur Michael. Ils retirèrent vite leurs jambes du sol et ils les replièrent sur le canapé, imitant Artie. Le petit garçon était maintenant la seule chose qui les empêchait de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ils essayaient de ne pas se regarder mais parfois leurs yeux se rencontraient pendant quelques secondes, et pendant ces quelques secondes ils n'arrivaient plus à respirer normalement. Heureusement Artie était à moitié endormi et ne pouvait donc pas remarquer la tension régnant autour de lui.

Quand le film arriva à sa fin, Artie ouvrit ses yeux endormis et les posa sur son père.  
"J'ai faim."

"Oui, moi aussi je suis mort de faim. Et toi, Julia ? Tu as déjà mangé ?"  
"Quelques petits légumes avec Tom et Sam mais j'ai encore faim. J'en ai marre de sa cuisine parfaitement équlibrée."  
"T'entends ça, Artie ? Julia est d'accord avec toi, elle en a marre des repas équilibrés. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?"  
"De la pizza ?"  
"Pizza !" Artie était maintenant totalement réveillé et il rêvait déjà d'une pizza énorme avec une montagne de garniture.  
"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec vous ? Est-ce qu'on peut au moins commander des légumes sur la pizza ?"  
"Beurk..." La tête dégoutée d'Artie les fit tous les deux éclater de rire.

Pendant que Michael était allé dans la cuisine pour commander la pizza, Artie alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Julia. Elle était surprise car Léo avait toujours été un enfant timide, il n'aurait jamais fait ça après avoir seulement passé quelques heures avec une inconnue. Mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème, Artie était vraiment adorable. Il commença à jouer avec ses cheveux, émerveillé par leur couleur et leur impressionante quantité.

Quand Michael revint dans la pièce il fut étonné par la vue de son fils sur les genoux de Julia. Si c'était encore possible, celui lui fit aimer Julia encore plus. Cette scène était vraiment proche de la perfection.

"La pizza devrait arriver bientôt."

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'eux et il passa son bras autour des épaules de Julia.  
"Tu sais, Artie, Julia raconte très bien les histoires. C'est elle qui a écrit toutes les chansons que je chante dans la comédie musicale sur Marilyn. Si tu lui demandes gentiment je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait t'en raconter une."  
"Oh oui ! Raconte, raconte !"  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, Artie ?"  
"S'il te plaît..."

Julia rigola. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça, mais elle s'exécuta quand même. Comment pouvait-elle résister à un enfant aussi adorable ? De plus ce lui rappelait de bons souvenirs du temps où elle racontait encore des histoires à Léo avant qu'il aille se coucher.

Quand ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte, ce fut Michael qui se leva pour aller récupérer la pizza, ne voulant pas interrompre l'histoire. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le livreur de pizza, c'était Monica. Apparemment Artie avait oublié l'un de ses jouets favoris. Ce n'était pas très grave mais cela eut l'effet de le ramener à la réalité.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'en aller, Artie et Julia laissèrent échapper un éclat de rire, probablement à cause d'une péripétie dans l'histoire, et Monica ne put pas faire autrement que de remarquer le rire féminin mêlé à celui de son fils.  
"Michael, qui est avec Artie ?"

Il ne répondit pas, il pouvait bien voir qu'elle allait s'énerver et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

"Ca a intérêt à ne pas être elle."  
Elle s'engouffra dans l'appartement, le poussant au passage, et se précipita dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit Julia s'amuser avec Artie. Une rage folle s'empara d'elle. Elle attrapa son fils sans un seul regard pour l'autre femme et alla se planter devant Michael.  
"Tu es incroyable ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Et toi qui disais que ce n'était qu'une erreur, que ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois et que c'était fini !"

Julia pouvait voir que ça n'allait pas bien finir et que sa place n'était pas au milieu de tout cela. Elle envoya un regard d'excuses en direction de Michael et sortit rapidement de l'appartement, profitant du fait que Monica était trop occupée à lui hurler dessus pour la remarquer. Elle rencontra le livreur de pizza dans le couloir et paya pour la pizza, se disant que c'était probablement mieux que de le laisser attendre patiemment que Michael et Monica le remarquent. Elle posa ensuite le carton à pizza à côté de la porte et descendit rapidement par les escaliers, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'attendre l'ascenseur avec le livreur de pizza alors qu'elle pouvait encore entendre les cris de Monica depuis le couloir.

Pourquoi tout était-il aussi dur pour eux ?


	9. Chapitre 9

**Désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à traduire le chapitre suivant, je suis vraiment débordée en ce moment. Je profite donc d'un dimanche assez calme pour mettre à jour. N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton "follow story" pour être prévenu quand je la mets à jour. Et n'hésitez pas à commenter non plus, j'adore quand vous le faites !**

Eileen avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait l'air sérieuse, il y avait probablement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le spectacle. Mais Tom et Julia avaient décidé de ne pas trop s'inquiéter avant d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire lors de la réunion qu'elle avait organisée avec Derek. Elle avait promis de tout leur expliquer à ce moment-là. Ils avaient aussi décidé de se rendre à son bureau à pied au lieu de prendre un taxi. C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps et c'était vraiment dommage. Ils adoraient marcher bras dessus-bras dessous à travers Central Park, discutant de tout ce qui leur venait à l'esprit.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Sam hier soir ?"  
Tom répondit à cette question avec une mimique qui en disait bien plus que ce que les mots pourraient jamais dire. Julia rigola, elle était contente que sa relation avec Sam aille si bien. Il le méritait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même surpasser son record de cinq mois.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ?"  
Elle rougit. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû l'amener sur le sujet de leurs soirées respectives.  
"Je me suis baladé... et puis j'ai fini chez Michael."  
Si elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer à son meilleur ami, à qui pourrait-elle bien le dire ? Elle devait juste arrêter de craindre autant sa réaction. Mais peut-être que c'était justement ça le problème. C'était si difficile de le dire à Tom car elle savait que sa réaction comptait beaucoup pour elle. Elle avait raison de la craindre. Il était comme une partie de son cerveau. Si cette partie n'était pas d'accord avec l'autre, Julia était coincée. Et elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose en lui ne laisserait jamais tomber cette certitude son laquelle Michael n'était pas bon pour elle, peu importe ce qu'elle ferait pour essayer de le convaincre du contraire.

"Tu as couché avec lui ?" Elle pouvait voir qu'il pensait qu'elle avait en effet couché avec lui, et comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir pour ça ? S'il n'y avait pas eu Artie et Monica elle l'aurait probablement fait.  
"Non."  
"Mais l'idée ne te révolte pas... tu aurais bien aimé. J'ai raison ?"  
C'était son tour de le regarder avec une mimique bien plus expressive que n'importe quels mots. La nuit dernière, sur son canapé, elle avait vraiment voulu se rapprocher Michael de toutes les façons possibles et elle était encore ébahie par l'intensité de ce sentiment.  
Il soupira.  
"Promets-moi juste quelque chose. Ne le fais pas juste pour t'assurer que tu n'as pas jeté ton mariage aux orties pour rien. Fais-le parce que c'est ce que tu veux, parce que tu penses que cela va te rendre heureuse. Pas pour te rassurer."

Ils se regardaient tous les deux droit dans les yeux. Elle acquiesça de la tête et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ils s'enlacèrent brièvement et marchèrent en silence sur le reste du chemin.

-

Julia et Tom se dirigèrent directement vers le canapé du bureau d'Eileen, pendant que Derek s'asseyait calmement dans le fauteuil à côté. Ils avaient leurs habitudes maintenant. Eileen les avait laissés seuls parce qu'elle devait avoir une conversation téléphonique importante avec un des grands investisseurs du monde de Broadway et elle ne pouvait pas la reporter. Elle leur avait promis que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

"J'ai entendu que vous viviez ensemble maintenant, vous jouez au couple parfait ?" Derek leur lança un petit sourire moqueur, il avait l'air d'être de bonne humeur. Ce qui était assez étrange vu tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'overdose d'Ivy. Il avait dû être là pour elle, alors que tout le monde pouvait bien voir qu'il en pinçait pour Karen et que cela n'allait pas s'évaporer maintenant que Dev n'était plus dans sa vie. Sa vie personnelle avait l'air d'être un grand bazar, ce qui était ironique car il avait toujours évité d'en avoir une comme la peste. Et maintenant il y avait aussi l'air d'y avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à propos du spectacle.

Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux au ciel.  
"Juste le temps que je finalise l'achat de mon appartement et que je le meuble. Tu as promis que tu aiderais, tu te souviens ?" Elle lui lança elle aussi un grand sourire moqueur.  
"Oui, oui... Je t'aiderai." Il ne pouvait plus se rappeler comment il en était arrivé à offrir son aide, elle lui avait probablement demandé dans un moment de vulnérabilité. Aider les autres n'était pas vraiment son genre, d'habitude.  
"Attention Derek, on pourrait croire que tu es un bon ami..." Tom aimait bien taquiner Derek, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Pour ce qui concernait les autres, il détestait tout à propos de Derek. Admettre qu'il trouvait leurs combats verbaux ne serait-ce qu'un minimum appréciable était hors de question.  
C'était au tour de Derek de lever les yeux au ciel. "Et oui, je suis _un horrible être humain dépourvu de sentiments normaux_." Il essaya d'imiter Tom en disant cela. Julia ravala un rire et Tom commença à bouder mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Eileen dans la pièce.

Ils se redressèrent tous et dirigèrent leur regard sur elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et essaya de trouver en vain par où commencer. Maintenant ils étaient tous inquiets.

"Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ou juste rester assise là à nous regarder ?" Derek n'était pas vraiment connu pour avoir une patience légendaire.

Eileen prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. "J'arrête le spectacle pour l'instant-"  
Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent. "Mais pourquoi ? On a été géniaux à Boston !"  
"En effet, mais-"  
Derek protesta à son tour. "Mais quoi ? Cela fait des mois qu'on se démène et, même si je veux bien avouer que tout n'est pas encore parfait, ce qu'on a est plutôt génial !"  
"Oui, ce n'est pas le problème-"  
Julia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles non plus. "C'est quoi le problème alors ?"  
Ils étaient bien trop surpris pour la laisser finir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

"Vous voulez bien arrêter de m'interrompre et commencer à écouter ce que j'essaie de dire ?"  
Elle fit une légère pause et ils restèrent silencieux.  
"On a un petit problème juridique. Ellis clame que l'idée du spectacle est la sienne et Jerry a décidé de le soutenir. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils veulent mais je pense qu'ils essaient de nous faire abandonner ce spectacle. Je ne veux pas leur donner la satisfaction de vraiment l'arrêter mais je ne pense pas qu'on devrait poursuivre les répétitions avant d'avoir un peu plus d'informations. Chaque jour de répétition nous coûte beaucoup d'argent et je ne veux pas le gâcher. Mais je veux vous assurer quelque chose, cela ne veut pas dire que nous mettons un terme à ce projet, seulement que nous avons besoin de temps pour bien comprendre ce qui nous attend. Je vous promets que l'on mettra Marilyn sur les planches de Broadway."

Ils étaient tous ébahis.  
"Ce petit idiot sournois..." était tout ce que Julia pouvait dire.  
"Tu avais probablement raison à son sujet depuis le début, Julia, j'aurai dû t'écouter." Tom n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Ellis ferait quelque chose comme ça, mais peut-être qu'il faisait juste trop confiance aux gens.  
"Mais est-ce qu'il a raison ? Est-ce que c'est son idée ?" Derek était encore en train d'essayer de comprendre quelle était la situation exactement.  
"Il se peut qu'il ait été celui suggérant de faire une comédie musicale sur Marilyn, mais tout comme il aurait aussi bien pu suggérer de mettre les bols dans le tiroir de gauche au lieu de celui de droite. Ce n'est pas ce qui fait une comédie musicale. Il n'a rien écrit, ou pensé à aucune chanson. Je ne peux pas croire que cela puisse vraiment aller quelque part."

Eileen commençait à se sentir plus optimiste maintenant qu'elle avait trois autres personnes de son côté.  
"En effet, je ne suis pas sûre que cela puisse vraiment aller quelque part non plus. Je suis juste inquiète du rôle de Jerry dans tout ça. Si c'était seulement Ellis cela ne serait pas un problème, surtout avec toute la catastrophe Rebecca."  
"Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par toute la catastrophe Rebecca ?"  
"Qu'il a essayé de l'empoisonner avec des cacahuètes. Cela détruirait facilement sa crédibilité."  
"C'était lui qui a mis des cacahuètes dans son smoothie ?!" Julia n'arrivait pas à le croire, elle avait toujours senti qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance mais c'était tellement plus gros que ce à quoi elle avait pensé.  
"Va à la police alors, comme ça on pourra poursuivre les répétitions !" Derek ne comprenait même pas le problème.  
"Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ce soit la meilleure idée. Je vais juste essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'ils mijotent. En attendant on stoppe les répétitions. Je préviendrai tout le monde demain matin au studio, ne soyez pas en retard."

Ils laissèrent tous tomber, sachant que de toute façon Eileen aurait le mot de la fin.


	10. Chapitre 10

**J'étais sur ma lancée alors j'ai traduit un autre chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de commenter !**

Eileen pouvait voir qu'ils ne la soutenaient pas vraiment dans son idée et elle pouvait les comprendre. Cette comédie musicale était une grande partie de leurs vies, alors que pour elle c'en était juste une parmi tant d'autres. Toutefois elle était particulièrement attachée à celle-là et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être que c'était les personnes travaillant dessus, ou la confiance qu'ils avaient eu en elle quand tout le monde abandonnait le navire à cause de son divorce, ou alors juste parce qu'il y avait quelque chose à propos de Marilyn à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas résister... Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver ce spectacle et pour ce faire elle avait besoin de gérer tout ça à sa façon.

"J'aimerais que cette conversation reste privée, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Donc pour ceux qui sont dans une relation avec un des acteurs, vous ne pouvez rien leur dire." Tom fut le seul à hocher la tête, peut-être parce qu'il était le seul dans une relation officielle. "En fait cela s'adresse à vous tous, pas seulement à Tom. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous sortez tous avec des membres de la production !"  
"Je ne sors pas avec un membre de la production !" Julia protesta rapidement. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait-il ça ?  
"Voyons, Julia. Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots !" Apparemment Derek le pensait aussi. Eileen acquiesça et Tom ne dit rien. Pas vraiment le soutien qu'elle attendait.

"Je ne dirai rien sur l'arrêt du spectacle, si c'est ce que vous voulez entendre. Et puisque qu'il me semble qu'il n'y a rien d'autre dont nous avons besoin de discuter, je vais vous laisser parler de quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai, papotez autant que vous voulez mais juste pas devant moi." Et elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, énervé de voir que personne ne semblait la croire.

Ils avaient peut-être raison, peut-être qu'elle était dans une relation avec Michael, même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment agi comme s'ils l'étaient depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Frank, ou du moins pas comme ils l'auraient voulu.

Pendant qu'elle pensait à tout celà, l'écran de son téléphone s'illumina et elle vit un sms de Léo. Apparemment il avait oublié son livre d'histoire à la salle de répétition quand elle l'avait invité à venir voir où ils en étaient avec le spectacle. Elle l'avait beaucoup vu récemment mais elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de maison dans laquelle l'accueillir. Frank était d'accord pour qu'il passe une semaine sur deux chez elle mais seulement une fois que son appartement serait prêt. Elle avait pensé que cela serait difficile de le convaincre mais il voulait vraiment faire ce qui était le mieux pour Léo, même s'il était toujours fâché contre elle.

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était 21 heures. Cela serait probablement difficile de rentrer dans la salle de répétition mais elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, cette fameuse nuit, et elle ne voulait pas que Léo ait des problèmes à cause d'elle. Il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de ce livre.

Etonnamment cela n'avait pas vraiment été difficile de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Toutes les portes étaient déverrouillées. Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir elle pouvait entendre des voix et des rires venant de l'intérieur. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut la surprise de voir Ivy, Karen, Michael et beaucoup d'autres membres de la production assis par terre avec beaucoup de bouteilles à leurs côtés. Ils avaient apparemment déjà beaucoup bu. Ils la regardèrent tous quand elle entra dans la pièce et la saluèrent avec de grands sourires. Ivy marcha vers elle, se balançant un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'elle avait déjà ingurgité. Elle mit son bras autour des épaules de Julia et leva sa bouteille.

"A notre talentueuse parolière qui a probablement elle aussi perdu son travail !"  
"A Julia !" Ils levèrent tous leurs bouteilles et prirent une grande gorgée.  
Elle leva les sourcils. "Ivy, de quoi tu parles ?"  
"On sait qu'ils arrêtent le spectacle."  
"Comment vous savez ?" Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de leur mentir, puisque de toute façon ils avaient déjà l'air au courant et, même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ils le seraient le lendemain matin.  
"C'est le monde du spectacle. Les nouvelles voyagent vite."  
"Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez entendu exactement mais c'est juste temporaire et vous gardez tous vos emplois."  
"On verra bien... Mais ce soir on se saoûle !" Et ils prirent tous une autre gorgée.

Elle reçut un nouveau sms de Léo. Il avait trouvé le livre dans sa chambre. Apparemment c'était un grand bazar et il était désolé qu'elle ait fait tout le chemin pour rien.

Ivy lui tendit une bouteille. "Tu veux te joindre à nous ?"  
Julia considéra refuser l'offre et retourner à l'appartement de Tom mais elle était d'humeur à boire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'opportunité. Elle attrapa donc la bouteille et alla s'asseoir où Ivy l'amenait, entre Michael et Karen. Ce n'était probablement pas l'endroit qu'elle aurait choisi mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle sentait qu'après quelques verres cela lui semblerait plus normal.

Elle se pencha vers Karen, faisant en sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.  
"Ce n'est pas un problème qu'Ivy boive autant après... l'accident avec ses médicaments ?"  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais attention à elle. On ne peut pas l'empêcher de s'amuser un peu."  
"Quand est-ce que vous êtes devenues amies ?"  
"Aucune idée, et je ne pense pas qu'on soit vraiment amies. Mais on finit toujours ensemble donc j'imagine qu'on appris à se soucier l'une de l'autre. Mais tout ce que je vous dis maintenant est probablement juste dû à l'alcool. J'ai tendance à devenir un peu sentimentale quand je bois..."

Julia était un peu rassurée. Karen avait l'air d'avoir la situation bien en main, donc la parolière n'avait pas besoin de garder un oeil sur Ivy, même si elle se sentait un peu obligée de la surveiller à cause de Tom. Si quelque chose arrivait à Ivy il serait vraiment malheureux, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait voir arriver.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard elle ne pouvait même plus se rappeler combien elle avait bu. Elle se sentait maintenant tout à fait à l'aise avec sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Michael. Elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être marrant.

"J'ai oublié de te demander, comment ça s'est passé avec Monica hier soir ?"  
"Cela aurait pu mieux se passer." Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et hésita quelques secondes. "Elle pense qu'on couche ensemble."  
"Derek et Eileen pensent aussi qu'on couche ensemble. Léo aussi... du moins je pense."  
Ivy avait apparemment entendu ce qu'ils disaient parce qu'elle se tourna soudainement vers eux et s'exclama : "Quoi ? Vous ne couchez pas ensemble ?" Elle mit l'accent sur la négation.  
Les quelques personnes à côté d'eux se retournèrent. Ils avaient eux aussi l'air surpris.

Michael et Julia se regardaient toujours dans les yeux. Leur regard devint plus intense. Ils essayaient de voir s'ils pensaient la même chose. Pourquoi devaient-ils affronter les conséquences de quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ? Leur raisonnement et les conclusions qu'ils en tirèrent étaient probablement dûs à l'alcool mais à ce moment-là cela semblait très sensé. Julia se leva maladroitement.

"Je dois aller aux toilettes."  
Elle n'avait pas décroché ses yeux de Michael et c'était facile de deviner où elle voulait en venir. Il se leva rapidement et la suivit. Ils n'avaient dupé personne mais ils s'en fichaient complètement. Quand ils quittèrent la pièce ils auraient pu entendre les rires et les sifflements venant des membres de la production s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi concentrés l'un sur l'autre. Elle prit sa main et le guida jusqu'aux toilettes de l'autre côté du couloir. Ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec toute la passion qu'ils avaient ammassée ces dernières semaines. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Ils rêvaient de cela depuis longtemps et ils étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin franchir la barrière qu'ils avaient dressée entre eux. Ils ne se sentaient plus si saoûls que ça. En quelques minutes leurs mains étaient partout et leurs habits bien vite oubliés.

Ils finirent par revenir dans la salle de répétition. Julia portait le T-shirt de Michael et il était torse-nu. Il était tard donc tout le monde était parti, à l'exception de Karen et Ivy qui étaient en train de quitter la pièce ensemble. Julia rougit légèrement, elle avait pensé qu'ils seraient seuls. Mais les deux filles ne firent aucun commentaire, elles se contentèrent de leur sourire et partirent. Maintenant ils étaient vraiment seuls. Seuls avec les bouteilles vides.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et remarquèrent le canapé. Cela serait toujours leur canapé. Michael leva un sourcil d'une manière suggestive, la mettant au défi. Le relevant aussitôt, elle lui sourit et retira son T-shirt. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de la soulever et de la porter vers le fameux canapé, se souvenant de cette nuit quelques mois auparavant, qui resterait à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire.

* * *

Le matin suivant ils furent réveillés par quelqu'un entrant dans la pièce. C'était Derek et il avait la robe de Julia dans ses mains. Il l'avait probablement trouvée dans les toilettes. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à les trouver tous les deux nus sur le canapé parce qu'il laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand il les vit.

"Oh mon dieu, Julia ! Je croyais que tu ne sortais pas avec un membre de la production !" Il avait vite retrouvé son sourire moqueur.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle chercha du regard ses habits et rougit fortement quand elle vit que Derek tenait sa robe. Michael cherchait aussi ses habits mais ils étaient plus près donc il s'habilla rapidement pendant que la parolière mit de côté ce qui lui restait de fierté et marcha vers Derek, qui ne cachait pas le fait qu'il appréciait la vue qu'elle lui offrait, pour récupérer sa robe. Michael le remarqua et regarda sévèrement Derek. "Ne te dérange surtout pas !"

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Julia attrapa brusquement sa robe et glissa rapidement dedans.  
La situation était déjà gênante mais cela aurait été bien pire si tout le monde était entré dans la pièce en même temps. Pour une fois elle était contente que Derek soit en avance. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à juger.

Sa tête était lourde et son esprit brumeux et elle pouvait voir que Michael n'était pas non plus au top de sa forme. Avoir la gueule de bois n'était pas vraiment la meilleure sensation du monde. Mais elle n'avait aucun regrets à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Et voilà le chapitre 11. Désolée s'il y a des fautes mais il est tard et j'ai la flemme de relire. Pour répondre à cyriiiine cette histoire est la traduction de la première que j'ai écrit sur fanfiction en anglais. Il y aura donc 20 chapitres (et probablement un épilogue si j'arrive à l'écrire un jour). J'espère que vous tiendrez jusqu'à la fin.**

Pendant que Julia était dans les toilettes à essayer de se rendre un peu plus présentable, Ivy entra dans le studio et trouva Michael et Derek nettoyant en silence le bazar laissé par la nuit dernière. Elle était en avance car, même si elle ne se souvenait pas exactement de la soirée, elle savait qu'un sérieux nettoyage serait nécessaire si elle ne voulait pas être renvoyée. Elle était déjà dans une position délicate après tout ce qui était arrivé à Boston. Personne ne voulait d'une diva porteuse de problèmes dans la production, surtout si cette diva ne jouait pas le personnage principal mais faisait simplement partie des choeurs. Elle n'avait pas assez de valeur pour qu'on supporte son comportement. Elle savait que c'était Tom qui avait plaidé son cas, sinon elle aurait déjà été renvoyée. Il avait peur qu'elle refasse quelque chose de désespéré et ne voulait pas lui donner plus de raisons de le faire.

Elle fixa son regard sur Derek. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'aller à sa rencontre et de l'embrasser. Il lui fit juste un signe de la main et lui tendit un sac poubelle. Leur relation était devenue bizarre. Elle le soupçonnait de vouloir la quitter, mais Tom lui avait probablement fait tout un discours lui interdisant de lui briser le coeur, ou du moins pas tant qu'elle n'allait pas mieux. Elle essayait donc d'avoir l'air d'apprécier la vie et d'être assez forte pour supporter une séparation, mais en réalité elle ne l'était pas. Si elle l'était, elle l'aurait quitté elle-même. Mais elle avait besoin de lui, elle avait besoin de ne pas être seule toutes les nuits, elle avait besoin, si ce n'est de son amour, au moins de sa présence.

"Pourquoi personne ne m'a invité hier soir ? Tout le monde m'adore en soirée."  
"C'était plus quelque chose de spontanée qu'une réelle soirée, et, sans vouloir t'offenser, je pense que la plupart des acteurs n'aurait pas voulu de toi. Tu es plus le méchant metteur en scène qu'un ami." Ivy n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer assis au milieu de tout le monde en train de s'amuser. Il était toujours en train d'agir comme s'il leur était supérieur.  
"Je suis si méchant que ça ?"  
"Oh oui. Et ta personnalité n'aide pas." Michael lança avec un sourire moqueur.  
"Tu devrais faire attention, je pourrais dire à tout le monde ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure." Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie mais Michael préféra se taire quand même. Sa relation avec Julia était encore très délicate. Il n'était même pas sûr que la nuit dernière ait changé quelque chose à leur situation. Il l'espérait en tout cas car il espérait passer bien plus de nuits comme ça avec elle.

Apparemment Derek remarqua l'expression anxieuse de Michael parce qu'il devint plus sérieux et arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire. "Ne t'inquiète pas, tu comptes beaucoup pour elle. A la fin c'est ce qui compte."  
Michael sourit. "J'espère que tu as raison..."  
"J'ai toujours raison."

Ivy leva les yeux au ciel mais au fond d'elle elle était contente. Elle appréciait les moments où Derek décidait de mettre de côté son attitude habituelle et d'être gentil. Cela ne le faisait pas descendre dans son estime, bien au contraire. Cela lui rappelait qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de génial et cela lui rappelait aussi pourquoi elle avait besoin de lui. Mais ensuite elle se rappelait que malheureusement ces moments étaient rares, et soudainement la joie qu'elle avait ressentie s'en allait.

Julia choisit ce moment pour revenir dans la pièce. Elle portait les mêmes habits que le jour d'avant mais elle avait réussi à réarranger sa coiffure et son maquillage, de sorte que la façon dont elle avait passé sa nuit ne soit pas trop évidente. Elle salua Ivy et les aida à nettoyer.

Une fois que la pièce avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle, Derek alla s'asseoir à sa table et Ivy s'absenta pour passer un coup de fil. Julia vérifia que Derek ne faisait pas attention à eux avant de parler à Michael.  
"A propos de la nuit dernière-" Elle fit une pause, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
"Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que tu le regrettes."  
"Je ne le regrette pas."  
Il avait l'air soulagé.  
"C'est juste que... maintenant que nous ne sommes plus mariés - même si techniquement nous le sommes encore, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire - peut-être que nous pourrions être plus... officiels ?"  
"Plus... officiels ?"  
"Je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'on pourrait avoir un vrai rendez-vous par exemple. Avec de la cuisine faite maison, de la musique et tout..." Elle commençait à rougir. "Oh mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour au lycée !"  
Il prit ses mains et les plaça contra sa poitrine. "J'adorerais avoir un rendez-vous avec toi."  
Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, se délectant du moment.  
Il finit par lâcher ses mains. "Mais je ne te laisserai pas cuisiner !"  
Elle laissa échapper un rire. "Tu pourrais venir dans mon nouvel appartement et m'aider à comprendre comment la cuisine fonctionne."  
"Je crois qu'on a un rendez-vous alors. Demain à 19h ?"  
Elle acquiesça.

Ils se séparèrent alors que des gens commençaient à entrer dans la salle. Julia alla s'asseoir à sa table. Elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de son sourire. Quand Tom se joignit à elle, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et il ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle rayonnait. Il plaça sa main sur l'une de ses épaules et elle sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui, surprise de le voir là. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
"Alors... je suppose que vous l'avez fait finalement." Elle lui lança un sourire coupable et hocha la tête. "Tu as l'air heureuse."  
"Je le suis."  
Il recouvrit sa main avec la sienne et lui sourit. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était qu'elle soit heureuse. Et il espérait que cela durerait. Après tous ces tristes mois, elle méritait enfin un peu de bonheur.

Eileen finit par se joindre à eux. Elle vérifia que tout le monde était là et qu'ils lui prêtaient tous attention avant de prendre la parole. Tout le monde redoutait ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire.  
"Bonjour tout le monde. J'avais originellement prévu de venir vous parler de nos difficultés légales et de la possibilité d'arrêter ce projet-" Des protestations commençaient à se lever autour d'elle. Elle attendit de regagner l'attention de tout le monde avant de poursuivre. "Mais j'ai dîné avec mon ex-mari Jerry la nuit dernière et nous avons trouvé un arrangement." Elle fit de nouveau une pause mais ce coup-ci aucune voix ne se fit entendre, tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres. "Il a accepté de faire disparaître tous nos problèmes si je le laisse co-produire le spectacle. Il a aussi demandé à faire quelques modifications mais a promis qu'en échange il nous mettrait à Broadway en cinq semaines et nous donnerait tout l'argent qu'il nous manque."

Personne ne savait que penser. D'un côté ils étaient maintenant sûrs de pouvoir jouer Bombshell à Broadway un jours, mais d'un autre côté ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que seraient les modifications et de comment cela les affecterait. Le plus inquiet était Derek, et de loin. Il était censé être celui en charge des modifications et il détestait que les gens les lui imposent, surtout les producteurs dont ce n'était vraiment pas le rôle de jouer au metteur en scène. Mais il savait qu'ils devraient s'y soumettre s'il voulait que le spectacle aille à Broadway.

"Quelle sorte de changements ?"  
"Je ne sais pas encore mais il a parlé de partager le rôle de Marilyn."  
Les yeux de tout le monde s'écarquillèrent de surprise.  
"Mais c'est absurde, le public ne comprendrait jamais !"  
"Tu devras lui en parler toi-même, j'imagine. Je suis sûre que tu peux le convaincre de ce qui est dans les meilleurs intérêts du spectacle."  
Tom était tout aussi énervé. Le spectacle n'avait pas besoin d'être modifié, il était parfait tel quel. Et il ne voulait certainement pas que son futur dépende de Derek et Jerry. "Et bien, pas moi !"  
"Je suis d'accord avec Tom. Tom et moi avons écrit cette comédie musicale ensemble et, si vous voulez la changer, nous avons notre mot à dire. On devrait aussi faire partie de la décision."  
"Bien, nous irons tous voir Jerry ensemble demain." Après avoir dit cela, Eileen se tourna vers la troupe. "Quant à vous, vous avez tous deux jours de repos. Je veux que vous preniez cette opportunité pour vous reposer parce qu'on a beaucoup de travail devant nous."

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça. Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Une fois encore je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire donc désolée si c'est un français assez bizarre. C'est assez dur de passer de l'anglais au français en fait. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

Michael était à l'heure. Il était 19h, et il se tenait devant sa porte. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il regardait sa montre, essayant de faire avancer les aiguilles plus fort par la simple force de son esprit. Il était vraiment excité par ce premier rendez-vous. Il aurait pu trouver ça bizarre de considérer cette soirée comme un premier rendez-vous puisqu'ils avaient déjà passé beaucoup de soirées ensemble, y compris des soirées plutôt intimes, mais il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Julia voyait cette soirée en particulier comme leur premier rendez-vous. Ce soir le but n'était pas de se voir en secret. Ce soir il avait apporté une bouteille de vin et des fleurs et il pouvait deviner qu'elle avait allumé quelques bougies. Elle avait probablement prévenu Tom aussi. Ce soir était officiel. Et bizarrement son coeur battait la chamade quand il appuya sur la sonnette.

Elle ouvrit immédiatement la porte et il la salua d'un léger baiser. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle prit les fleurs et alla leur trouver un vase. Il la suivit dans son nouvel appartement, tout en l'inspectant au passage. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de meubles mais étonamment un piano trônait au milieu du salon.  
"Le piano avant la télé ?"  
"C'est ce qui arrive quand tu t'attends à ce que Tom t'aide avec les meubles. Je n'en joue même pas !"  
Il s'approcha et s'asseya avant d'essayer quelques notes.  
"Et il est accordé !" Il avait l'air surpris.  
"C'est la première chose dont Tom s'est assuré. Il râlait toujours de mon ancien piano qui n'était pas accordé."  
"Oui, je me souviens de ton piano. C'est pour ça que j'étais surpris. J'ai cru que c'était celui-là."  
Elle se contenta de secouer la tête. Si elle en parlait cela voudrait dire qu'elle parlerait de Frank qui avait préféré garder le piano et ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont elle voulait discuter avec Michael. Elle n'avait aucune envie de penser à Frank ce soir. C'était un terrain qui pouvait vite devenir inconfortable.

Michael leva les yeux et il remarqua ses derniers écrits au-dessus du piano. Tom avait rapidement trouvé une mélodie et elle avait déjà trouvé quelques paroles pour l'accompagner, cette chanson allait être parfaite pour le spectacle.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je croyais que vous n'écriviez plus de nouvelles chansons."  
"Et bien, on a finalement eu cette discussion avec Jerry et apparemment il t'adore. Il pense qu'on ne te donne pas assez de numéros. Il est de ceux qui pensent que Joe était l'âme-soeur de Marilyn, l'amour de sa vie, et il trouve que l'on n'insiste pas assez là-dessus."  
"Je pensais que ce n'était pas le genre de spectacle que tu écrivais." Il la taquinait en citant ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt quand il avait essayé de rendre son personnage plus attachant.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, saisissant l'allusion. "Mais qu'est-ce qui est plus important que l'amour ?" C'était son tour de le citer.  
Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

"Et cette chanson, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?"  
"Joe la sort de l'hôpital psychiatrique et lui promets d'être toujours là pour elle."  
"C'est dommage qu'ils n'aient jamais eu la chance de se remarrier. Cela aurait pu marcher. Je pense qu'il l'aimait vraiment et que c'était réciproque."  
"Oui... je pense aussi. Mais on ne saura jamais, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"J'imagine que non. En tout cas je suis content d'avoir plus de chansons. J'avais peur qu'il veuille se concentrer plus sur Arthur Miller, il n'en a pas beaucoup."  
"Et bien tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tout le monde pense que tu es génial et je crois qu'on est tous du côté de DiMaggio. Arthur Miller est un peu ennuyeux..."

Elle se plaça derrière lui et plaça ses bras autour de son cou, reposant sa tête sur son épaule et regardant à la partition avec les paroles non finies. Il la regarda lui aussi et commença à la jouer, tout en chantant. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre chanter. Evidemment tout le monde pensait qu'il était fantastique, comment n'auraient-ils pas pu penser ça ? Elle retira ses bras d'autour de son cou et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle commença à chanter le rôle de Marilyn, improvisant les paroles qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvées. Sa voix n'était pas aussi belle que celles d'Ivy ou de Karen mais elle n'était quand même pas si mal.

"Il faut que tu écrives ça, c'est vraiment bien."  
"Tu as raison, si je ne l'écris pas tout de suite je vais tout oublier." Elle s'empressa d'aller chercher un crayon.  
"Je vais explorer la cuisine en attendant."

Quelques minutes plus tard elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il avait sorti un énorme poulet qu'il avait posé sur le plan de travail. Tom avait acheté tout ce qui se trouvait dans son frigo et elle se demandait comment il avait eu l'idée de lui acheté cette énorme chose effrayante. C'était la première chose qu'elle voyait à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait son frigo et cela la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise.

Elle fronça les sourcils et pointa le poulet du doigt. "Tu veux manger _ce truc_ ?"  
"_Ce truc_ est un poulet et c'est vraiment facile à cuisiner. Et comme ça tu auras plein de restes pour Leo quand il viendra et voudra manger de la vraie nourriture."  
"A vrai dire ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée vu qu'il vient demain."  
"Tu vois, j'ai plein de bonnes idées !" Il lui sortit son meilleur sourire.  
Elle alla se placer à côté du poulet. "Bon, comment on fait ça ?"  
"Et bien... un plat serait utile, peut-être quelques oignons, de l'ail et des pommes de terre aussi, et ensuite il n'y a plus qu'à."  
Elle trouva tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il mettait le plat dans le four, essayant de comprendre comment tous les boutons marchaient. Elle finit par trouver la notice et lui dit sur quels boutons appuyer. Au moins elle avait réussi à se rendre un peu utile. Maintenant ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre très longtemps pour que le poulet soit cuit. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le moins dans la cuisine, la longue attente entre le moment où elle était véritablement en train de cuisiner et le moment où elle pouvait finalement manger.

Toucher à la nourriture lui avait donné faim. Elle attrapa donc quelques grappes de raisin et ils retournèrent s'asseoir au piano. Elle aurait bien proposé de regarder un film mais, à cause de Tom, il n'y avait pas encore de télévision. A la place il l'aida à finir son nouveau morceau et puis ils jouèrent et chantèrent tous les classiques de Broadway. Après tout ils travaillaient tous les deux à Broadway, c'était une grand part de leur vie.

Quand la sonnerie du four se fit enfin entendre, ils se précipitèrent vers la cuisine, tous les deux morts de faim. Michael ouvrit la porte du four avec un air confiant, alors que Julia avait un air beaucoup plus suspicieux. Mais étonnamment le gros truc blanchâtre s'était transformé en poulet doré et l'odeur était merveilleuse. Ils mangèrent rapidement, avec le vin que Michael avait apporté, et ils finirent la soirée dans la toute nouvelle chambre de la parolière. C'était le seul endroit qu'elle avait eu le temps de décorer mais ils n'y payèrent aucune attention, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient voir était le corps de l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la première chose que vit Michael quand il ouvrit les yeux fut l'expression bizarre de Julia. Il s'attendait à la voir heureuse et le fait que ce n'était pas le cas l'inquiétait. Elle vit qu'il était réveillé et se tourna légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Bonjour." Elle sourit.  
"Bonjour, Jules." Il pouvait voir l'expression étrange à nouveau. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"  
"Rien." Elle se tourna à nouveau, cette fois vers le mur.

Mais il n'était pas prêt à abandonner. Il se redressa et se pencha de façon à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent de nouveau. "Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas."  
Elle hésita quelques secondes puis finit par abandonner. "C'est juste que... je me sens toujours coupable."  
Cela le blessa un peu. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait-il pas être simple entre eux ?  
Elle remarqua le nuage dans ses magnifiques yeux translucides. "Mais cela va s'en aller... à un moment. J'en suis sûre." Et elle l'embrassa de nouveau, mettant un terme à leur discussion et retournant à leur activité favorite. Mais elle remarqua soudainement l'heure. "Michael ! On doit être au studio dans vingt minutes !" Ils sautèrent tous les deux du lit et coururent à la salle de bain. Michael ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa vie serait parfaite s'il pouvait faire cela tous les matins.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Un chapitre avec Tom et Julia étant les super amis qu'ils sont toujours et Leo le fils dramatique qu'il est toujours. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

Quand elle entra dans la salle de répétition, Julia alla directement s'asseoir à côté de Tom. Elle avait réussi à arriver à l'heure, même si elle était un peu essouflée.  
Tom souria d'un air taquin. "Je peux voir que ton rendez-vous a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Je croyais que c'était censé être un premier rendez-vous."  
"C'est le cas."  
"Donc tu es de celles qui couchent au premier rendez-vous ?"  
Elle savait qu'il cherchait juste à la taquiner mais elle rougit tout de même. "Comment ça se fait que tu es toujours au courant ?"  
"C'est un don, ma chère."

Ils auraient bien poursuivi leur conversation sans aucun rapport avec leur travail si Derek ne les avait pas interrompus.  
"Où vous en êtes avec cette nouvelle chanson ? Je peux la voir ?"  
"Derek, tu ne peux sérieusement t'attendre à ce qu'on-"  
Mais Tom n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase car Julia était déjà en train de sortir la partition complète de son sac à main. "Là voilà, Derek." Elle la lui tendit avec un grand sourire et il l'attrapa puis partit, sans leur prêter plus d'attention.  
"Et merci, c'est pour les chiens ?" marmonna Tom alors que Derek était déjà loin. Il se tourna ensuite vers Julia. "Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas le temps de la finir puisque tu voyais Michael hier soir."  
"Il m'a aidée."  
"C'est vrai ?"  
"Oui, qu'est-ce que ça a de si surprenant ? Après tout c'est lui qui va devoir la chanter."  
"Bien sûr..."  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tom ?"  
"C'est juste que... ne le laisse pas me remplacer. Avec Frank il n'y avait aucun risque, mais Michael... Il est aussi bon au piano que moi."  
"Ne sois pas stupide. Personne ne peut te remplacer. Tu es juste paranoïaque. Et Frank était aussi un bon joueur de piano, il ne t'a jamais remplacé pour autant !"  
"Mais il n'avait aucune créativité."  
Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire et n'en eut pas l'opportunité de toute façon. Son téléphone sonnait.

Elle sortit de la pièce et revînt après quelques minutes.  
"C'était Leo, il vient dîner chez moi ce soir. Il me demandait comment il pouvait se rendre là-bas."  
"Vraiment ? Je peux venir ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu."  
"Bien sûr que tu peux, il sera content de te voir. Tu fais partie de la famille."  
"Et... est-ce que je peux amener Sam ?"  
"Evidemment." Elle le fixa, sans rien dire de plus.  
"Quoi ?"  
"Je suis fière de toi, tu sais." Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant clairement pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. "Tu n'es pas en train de tout bousiller avec Sam. Tu n'es pas en train de chercher des excuses pour t'enfuir comme tu l'as toujours fait avec tes ex."  
"Oui... Je pense que c'est sérieux entre nous. C'est un peu effrayant mais d'une bonne manière."  
"Je suis contente pour toi."  
"Je suis content pour toi aussi, chérie. A un moment je croyais que tu avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie mais maintenant je suis sûre que non."  
"C'est vrai ? Parce que parfois je pense encore que j'ai fait une énorme erreur. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait."  
"Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment le roi des relations amoureuses et que ma parole n'a pas beaucoup de valeur dans ce domaine, mais, quand tu es entrée dans cette pièce, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que tu étais heureuse. Et je peux te dire que ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai regardée et que j'ai pensé que tu étais vraiment heureuse. Frank ne te suffisait plus, on le sait tous les deux."  
Elle acquiesça, il avait probablement raison. Vers la fin Frank était devenu un ami, rien de plus, et elle n'était pas encore prête à abandonner l'amour. Elle avait encore la moitié de sa vie devant elle. Mais elle aurait tout de même aimé qu'ils restent amis, elle ne pouvait pas supporter le fait que maintenant il la détestait.

Derek les interrompît à nouveau, il était décidé à profiter au maximum des cinq semaines de répétition qu'ils avaient et il aurait aimé que tout le monde partage son avis. Il en avait marre que la vie personnelle de tout le monde les empêche de travailler au maximum de leurs capacités. Ils étaient ici pour travailler et il avait bien l'intention de leur rappeler.

* * *

Leo arriva un peu en retard, son entraînement avec duré plus longtemps que prévu. Il s'excusa et alla saluer tout le monde. Ils avaient tous l'air très heureux de le voir et il comprit rapidement pourquoi quand il vit les bouteilles vides à côté du canapé. Il avait probablement manqué la meilleure partie de la soirée, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que sa mère ne l'aurait pas laissé boire de toute façon. C'était comme l'herbe. Il avait récemment découvert qu'elle avait l'habitude d'en fumer après les répétitions mais elle ne voulait même pas le laisser essayer. Bien sûr on pouvait toujours argumenter en disant qu'il était encore trop jeune, cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cela injuste. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ces choses-là, peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas les faire non plus. N'était-elle pas supposée montrer l'exemple ? Il aimait beaucoup sa mère mais récemment elle avait tout fait sauf montrer le bon exemple. Il pouvait se remettre du fait qu'elle boive et fume de l'herbe occasionnellement, il ne désapprouvait pas vraiment, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se remettre du fait qu'elle ait trompé et quitté son père. Cela lui prendrait sûrement longtemps avant de lui pardonner cela.

Ils s'asseyèrent tous autour de la table et parlèrent de la comédie musicale en mangeant la salade que Julia avait préparée. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle ramène le poulet. Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent pendant qu'elle le servait et, alors qu'ils coommençaient tous à le manger, il fut encore plus surpris de le trouver délicieux.  
"Oh mon dieu Julia, tu t'es vraiment surpassée avec ce poulet ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça toute seule !"  
"Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait toute seule donc ne t'emportes pas trop, le don de la cuisine ne m'est toujours pas miraculeusement apparu." Elle rigola de bon coeur.  
"Alors qui l'a fait ? Oh je suis bête, Michael bien sûr."

Leo releva soudainement la tête et arrêta de manger. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Michael et ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'elle voulait qu'il l'apprenne. Elle gesticula en direction de Tom, essayant de le lui faire comprendre mais il n'arriva pas à saisir le message, probablement à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il avait bu beaucoup plus qu'elle et Sam parce que Sam lui avait juste demandé s'il pouvait rencontrer ses parents et Tom n'était pas vraiment excité par cette idée.

"Il cuisine pour toi, il t'aide avec les paroles des chansons que tu dois écrire, il te fait rayonner... Dis-nous, Julia, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fait pas ?" Il remarqua soudainement les trois paires de yeux sur lui et, même avec l'alcool faussant son jugement, il pouvait bien voir qu'il avait fait une bêtise. "Désolé."

Mais Julia ne le regardait même plus, elle aurait tout le temps qu'elle voudrait pour lui hurler dessus plus tard. Elle regardait plutôt Leo qui lui regardait son assiette, poussant des morceaux de poulet avec sa fourchette. Un silence des plus complets s'était installé. Il finit par relever la tête pour la regarder, ses yeux étaient humides. "Tu sors avec lui ?"  
"Oui."  
Il recommença à fixer son assiette. Après un autre long moment il releva de nouveau les yeux. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?"  
Elle fit signe que oui. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir, maintenant elle le savait, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer les mots.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, il se contenta de se remettre à manger. Ils firent tous pareil dans un lourd silence. Au bout d'un certain temps la conversation reprit mais on n'y sentait plus le même enthousiasme qu'avant que le poulet n'arrive. Mais au moins maintenant Leo était au courant et un énorme poids avait été levé des épaules de Julia. Elle savait qu'il finirait par l'accepter. Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à mettre Frank au courant. Elle devait lui dire si elle voulait qu'un jour la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenti au réveil disparaisse. Et de toute façon il finirait par le découvrir un jour ou l'autre. Ce serait probablement mieux si l'information venait d'elle.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Voilà un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup. Julia et Frank essaient d'avancer avec leurs vies. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi !**

Julia avait finalement décidé d'aller parler à Frank. Presque un mois avait passé et elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment elle allait lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais elle espérait que cela lui viendrait lorsqu'elle le verrait. Quand elle se trouva devant la porte, cette porte qui avait été la sienne pendant tant d'années, elle paniqua légèremment mais prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur la sonnette. Elle aurait pu juste entrer, après tout elle avait encore les clés, mais elle pouvait sentir que cela ne serait pas approprié.

Son coeur manqua un battement quand Frank ouvrit enfin la porte. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout. Il avait de grands cercles sous les yeux et il avait l'air d'avoir bu. Il réagissait lentement, mais elle arrivait quand même à dire qu'il avait l'air surpris, ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû être puisque qu'elle lui avait dit par téléphone qu'elle allait venir récupérer quelques unes de ses affaires.

"Salut, Frank. Je suis venue avec des cartons." Juste pour rendre ça plus clair elle lui montra les cartons pliés qu'elle avait apportés. "Je t'avais prévenu au téléphone." Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement et ne montra aucune réaction d'aucune sorte. "Je peux entrer ?"  
Cela avait l'air de l'avoir réveillé. "Bien sûr."  
Elle entra donc. Elle s'attendait presque à trouver un gigantesque bazar mais tout était étonnamment en ordre, à l'exception de Frank bien sûr. Cela la rassura un peu. Peut-être que l'humeur dans laquelle il était à ce moment précis n'était que passagère. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer aussi abattu tout le temps de toute façon.

"Peut-être que je peux commencer par la chambre."  
"D'accord, laisse-moi t'aider."  
Ils montèrent tous les deux l'escalier et entrèrent dans ce qui était leur chambre. Son côté de la pièce n'avait quasiment pas été touché, presque tout était dans la position dans laquelle elle l'avait laissé quand elle était partie. Sans un mot, elle s'agenouilla devant les tiroirs de sa commode et commença à les ouvrir et les vider. C'était principalement des foulards, elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle en avait autant. Alors qu'elle faisait ça, Frank remplissait les cartons, sans rien dire non plus. Quand ils n'eurent plus de cartons à remplir (elle n'avait pas voulu en prendre trop parce qu'elle devrait les porter ensuite), ils se contentèrent de se regarder droit dans les yeux, pas vraiment sûrs de ce qu'était la chose la plus appropriée à faire.

"Tu veux du thé ?"  
Elle était prêt à refuser son offre quand elle se rappela qu'elle était là pour lui dire qu'elle sortait avec Michael, et que cela n'allait pas être facile à en juger par son expression déjà bien abattue.  
"Oui, pourquoi pas."

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis au comptoir de la cuisine en train de boire leur thé, Julia remarqua l'épais album photo devant eux. C'était probablement ce que Frank était en train de regarder quand elle avait sonné, c'était probablement pour ça qu'il avait l'air aussi triste. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle fit cela mais elle attrapa l'album, le rapprocha et l'ouvrit. Il était rempli de photos d'eux étant heureux ensemble, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait les pages elle pouvait voir Leo apparaître puis grandir alors qu'ils avaient l'air plus heureux que jamais. Frank était tout aussi captivé qu'elle par les souvenirs que cet album leur rappelait.

"Et tu te souviens quand..."  
"Bien sûr."  
"Et celle-là ?"  
"Cette journée avait été géniale !"

Et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver à la dernière page. Ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir les larmes dans leurs yeux et ils pouvaient voir qu'elles étaient aussi présentes dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas détacher leur regard de l'autre. Cet album était un rappel de leur bonheur, un rappel de tout ce qu'il y avait de bien dans leur mariage et à cet instant il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de tout ce qui n'allait pas bien. C'est pourquoi quand Frank se pencha vers elle et commença à l'embrasser délicatement, elle ne bougea pas. Elle répondit même à son baiser, par habitude. Mais alors que leur baiser devenait plus passioné, elle se retira soudainement de son étreinte.

"Frank, je ne peux pas."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Je..." Elle devait lui dire, c'était maintenant ou jamais. "Je sors avec quelqu'un."  
Il arrêta de la regarder, préférant se concentrer sur le comptoir, mais elle savait qu'en fait il était juste en train d'éviter ses yeux. "Est-ce que je le connais ?"  
Elle n'avait qu'à lui dire. C'était comme arracher un pansement. Cela allait être douloureux sur le coup mais à la fin c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tout le monde. "Oui, tu le connais." Elle prit une grande inspiration. "C'est Michael."

Il frappa son poing sur le comptoir et elle sursauta. Il se leva, il avait l'air vraiment énervé et cela lui faisait peur. Elle avait pensé qu'il l'aurait vu venir, qu'il serait préparé, mais apparemment il n'avait pas pensé que cela arriverait.  
"C'est génial, juste génial. Tu m'as trompé avec lui, tu l'as même fait plusieurs fois, et maintenant tu ne peux même pas m'embrasser parce que tu sors avec lui ! Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi exactement ?"  
Elle avait peur de répondre. Pas qu'elle savait quoi répondre, en fait elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Il vit la peur dans ses yeux et cela le peina tout autant que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il l'aimait toujours. Il se rasseya donc sur sa chaise et plaça sa main sur celle de Julia.

"Je suis désolée. Mais tu peux comprendre pourquoi ça m'énerve."  
Elle acquiesça. Il avait le droit d'être en colère, c'était elle qui aurait dû s'excuser, pas lui. "Je suis vraiment désolée, Frank, je te le jure."  
Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, mais elle pouvait deviner qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas.

"Je veux savoir quand exactement il a pris la première place dans ton coeur."  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise de ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.  
"Je sais que tu penses probablement que je ne veux pas l'entendre, mais je veux savoir. Sinon je me demanderai toujours ce que j'ai mal fait."  
"Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi."  
"S'il te plaît Julia."

Il la suppliait et à ce moment précis elle était prête à faire tout ce qu'il lui demanderait, mais c'était juste bizarre. Seulement il le lui demandait donc elle s'exécuta.  
"Tu te souviens quand on essayait d'avoir un autre enfant après Leo ?"  
Il hocha la tête.  
"J'ai fait deux fausses couches mais on a continué d'essayer, espérant un miracle. Et ensuite le docteur nous a dit que tu ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfants et que les chances pour que je porte un enfant à terme étaient très basses de toute façon."  
Il hocha à nouveau la tête. Elle pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux alors qu'elle lui rappelait tout cela.  
"Ensuite on a arrêté d'essayer, et on a arrêté de coucher ensemble. Ou du moins c'est devenu rare. C'était à peu près à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à travailler avec Michael."

Il frissonna, sachant qu'elle arrivait à la partie où elle le trompait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher des les imaginer tous les deux et cela le tuait. Elle avait arrêté de parler, voyant qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais il voulait quand même entendre la suite. Dans son esprit savoir toute la vérité était la seule façon qu'il avait de tourner la page. Certains auraient pu trouvé cela bizarre mais cela avait du sens pour lui. "Continue."

"Je voulais me sentir désirée. Et Michael était là et je pouvais voir qu'il me voulait. Mais moi ce n'était pas lui que je voulais, mais toi. C'est pour ça qu'au début je n'ai pas répondu à ses avances. Mais quand je rentrais à la maison tu étais déjà endormi ou trop concentré sur quelque chose d'autre. J'ai donc commencé à me demander comment cela serait avec Michael. Et puis il a essayé de m'embrasser et j'ai juste cédé parce que c'était devenu un besoin pour moi."

Il ne la regardait plus mais elle savait qu'il voulait qu'elle continue donc c'est ce qu'elle fit.  
"C'était juste du sexe. Mais ensuite je me suis rendue compte qu'on était tous les deux en train de développer des sentiments l'un envers l'autre et c'était mal parce que j'étais mariée avec toi, donc j'y ai mis un terme. Tom et moi avons commencé à travailler sur un autre projet et je n'ai jamais revu Michael. Ou du moins pas avant qu'on commence Bombshell. J'ai essayé de m'assurer qu'ils ne l'engagent pas mais ils l'ont quand même fait. Au début j'ai pensé qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes puisque lui aussi avait une famille maintenant, mais le fait de se revoir a réveillé les sentiments que l'on avait mis de côté et ils étaient même plus forts encore. Je ne pouvais pas résister. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite."  
"Oui, en effet..."

Il releva finalement ses yeux pour la regarder et la colère avait disparu. Elle avait été remplacée par de la résignation.  
"On m'a offert un bon poste de professeur à Boston. Je pense que je vais l'accepter."  
Elle était surprise. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de la maison ? et de Leo ?"  
"Je ne peux plus vivre dans cette maison. Peu importe où je regarde, tout me fait penser à toi et cela m'empêche d'avancer. Je pense que Leo devrait rester à New York, il ne devrait pas changer d'école pour sa dernière année de lycée. Il pourrait vivre avec toi et je le visiterai le week-end."  
"Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?"  
"Je pense, oui. C'est pour le meilleur."  
"Tu en as parlé à Leo ?"  
"Non. En fait je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était ce que je voulais faire avant ce soir. Merci de m'avoir aidé à avancer."

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et allèrent attraper les cartons qu'ils avaient laissés dans la chambre. Alors qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux à la porte, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver un moyen de se dire au revoir.  
"Frank ?"  
"Oui ?"  
"Je t'aimerais toujours, tu sais ?"  
"Je sais. Et je t'aimerai toujours aussi."  
Il l'entoura de ses bras et ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, la tête de la parolière reposant sur la poitrine du professeur. Elle n'avait aucun regrets à propos de ce soir. Cette soirée avait été ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Désolée pour le délai, je suis assez occupée en ce moment. N'hésitez pas à 'follow the story' pour voir quand j'arrive enfin à poster un nouveau chapitre. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand elle poussa la porte de son appartement, Julia eut la surprise de voir Michael en train de lire sur son canapé. Elle savait qu'il était censé passer, et elle lui avait donné les clefs il y a quelques semaines, mais elle aurait pensé qu'il serait déjà parti depuis longtemps. Sa soirée avec Frank avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu.

Il leva la tête quand il l'entendit entrer. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Si seulement elle pouvait être accueillie comme cela jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...  
"Salut toi."  
"Salut." Elle alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du canapé, retira ses chaussures et plaça ses jambes sur les genoux de Michael, reprenant une habitude qu'elle avait prise avec Tom au fil des années. "Tu m'as attendue ?"  
"Je t'attendrai toujours." Il posa son livre sur la table basse. "Alors, comme ça s'est passé ?"  
"A vrai dire ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Il était un peu énervé au début mais je pense qu'il est prêt à tourner la page."  
"Tant mieux pour lui."  
"Oui. Il va accepter un poste à Boston."  
"Vraiment ? Il va emménager à Boston ? Quand ?"  
"Apparemment ils ont besoin de lui rapidement, le professeur qu'il va remplacer est parti sans aucun préavis, et puisque c'est une excellente école, ils n'aiment pas laisser les étudiants sans professeur trop longtemps."  
"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour Leo ? Il ne va pas à Boston avec lui, si ?"  
"Non. Frank dit que c'est mieux s'il emménage avec moi."

Michael pouvait voir à quel point elle était heureuse de cette nouvelle. Cela la tuait de ne pas pouvoir son fils plus qu'une semaine sur deux. Et il pouvait comprendre, il avait encore moins de temps avec son fils et, si Monica décidait de le laisser passer plus de temps avec Artie, il serait l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. Malheureusement cela n'arriverait pas de si tôt. Même son avocat, qui était supposé rester optimiste, l'avait mis en garde du fait que cétait presque impossible, puisque Monica était la mère et qu'il était celui à blâmer pour la fin de leur marriage.

Julia comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Michael et elle perdit son sourire. Elle se contenta de se rapprocher de lui et de placer un main confortante sur son épaule.  
"Elle changera d'avis."

Le fait qu'elle ait deviné ce à quoi il pensait le surprit, mais, en y réfléchissant bien, son train de pensée avait été plus que logique. Il était en colère contre lui-même pour avoir gaché sa bonne nouvelle. Elle était supposée célébrer cette nouvelle, pas s'inquiéter pour lui.  
"Oui, bien sûr." Il souria en le disant, même s'il n'en pensait pas un mot. En ce qui concernait Artie il avait perdu tout espoir, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. "Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'un peu de vin pour célébrer ?"  
"Non, merci. C'est déjà tard et on a une longue journée demain. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher plutôt." Elle se leva en disant cela, et lui offrit sa main. "Tu viens avec moi ?"  
Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et ils allèrent tous les deux dans sa chambre.

En vérité elle ne voulait pas célébrer la nouvelle oarce que cela n'avait pas l'air d'être une victoire. Elle se souciait encore beaucoup de Frank et elle était triste du fait qu'il n'ait plus l'occasion de voir son fils autant qu'avant, surtout quand elle voyait à quel point Michael souffrait de ne pas assez voir Artie. Mais c'était son choix, donc elle devrait peut-être quand même célébrer la nouvelle.

Le bruit de Julia sortant de la salle de bain réveilla Michael. Elle avait l'air aussi malade que les matins précédents mais elle le cachait et il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas ruiner le moment en lui en parlant, même s'il en mourait d'envie, et il se contenta donc de refermer les yeux et attendit qu'elle remonte dans le lit, prétendant quelle n'en était jamais sortie. Mais il était inquiet et il se promit donc qu'il lui poserait la question avant la fin de la semaine, avant la semaine de Leo (semaine durant laquelle il ne pouvait la voir qu'au travail), même si elle avait décidé de ne pas encore le mettre sur le tapis.

Elle se retourna et le vit ouvrir les yeux.  
"Bonjour."  
"Bonjour."  
"Comment ça va ?" Elle planta un doux baiser sur ses lèvres tout en disant cela.  
Il répondit avec un autre baiser. "Je vais toujours bien quand je me réveille à tes côtés." Il fit une légère pause, le fait de penser à la semaine de Leo avait soulevé un problème. "A ce propos... Qu'est-ce que le fait que Leo emménage ici veut dire pour moi ?"

C'était exactement la question qu'elle s'était posée elle-même quand elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle avait vu Michael à côté d'elle. Bien sûr elle aimait beaucoup quand Leo était là, même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il y avait toujours ce moment dans la soirée où elle essayait de s'endormir seule, et ce moment dans la matinée où elle se réveillait dans un lit vide. D'habitude elle se réconfortait en pensant à la semaine suivante, mais si Leo emménageait avec elle, il n'y aurait pas de semaine suivante.

"Tu pourrais essayer de commencer par te joindre à nous pour dîner, et puis tu pourrais passer la nuit."  
"Tu disais que Leo aurait un problème avec ça."  
"Je sais, mais au bout d'un moment il devra s'habituer au fait que tu es-" Il leva un sourcil et elle rougit. "mon petit-copain. Oh mon dieu, je suis bien trop vieille pour dire ça, c'est stupide-"  
Il l'attira près de lui pour l'arrêter.  
"Non, c'est pas stupide. Je suis honoré d'être ton petit-copain."  
Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle se leva soudainement et courut en direction de la salle de bain. Il se précipita derrière elle et arriva juste à temps pour lui tenir les cheveux alors qu'elle vomissait dans les toilettes.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux assis sur le sol de la salle de bain, dans un silence des plus complets. Le visage de Julia était vraiment pâle et elle avait l'air sur le point de vomir encore une fois. Il attendit qu'elle se sente mieux avant de prendre la parole.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jules ? Je sais que tu essaies de me le cacher mais je sais aussi que tu as été malade tous les matins cette semaine."  
"Je ne sais pas."  
Il pouvait bien voir qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler mais elle aurait bien à le faire à un moment, et le plutôt c'était, le mieux cela serait.  
"Julia... est-ce que c'est possible que tu sois... enceinte ?"

Elle se figea quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête, comme si elle essayait de faire disparaître cette idée.

"La même chose m'est arrivée à Boston, même si cela n'a pas duré aussi longtemps. Je pensais être enceinte à ce moment-là, j'ai donc fait un test de grossesse mais il s'est avéré que je ne l'étais pas. C'était juste le stress. Et c'est probablement la même chose maintenant. On ouvre le spectacle à Broadway dans une semaine et je ne suis pas sûre qu'on soit prêts. J'ai des raisons d'être stressée."

"Tu sais qu'on est prêts, et je ne pense pas que ce soit dû au stress. On a déjà travaillé ensemble et rien de la sorte ne s'est passé."  
"Je ne suis pas enceinte, Michael."  
"Si tu en es si sûre, tu ne verras aucune objection à faire le test si je te l'amène, n'est-ce pas ? Et si, comme tu le dis, il s'avère être négatif, alors on va voir un médecin."  
"D'accord." C'était probablement juste pour mettre un terme à cette conversation mais cela suffisait à Michael.

Il l'aida à se relever et courut à la pharmacie la plus proche, pendant qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner. Sur le chemin il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à comment cela serait d'avoir un bébé avec Julia et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Ce test devait être positif. Ils méritaient d'avoir enfin un peu de bonheur.


End file.
